


The Boy Who Fucks with Wolves

by Thomaddicted



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, College AU, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone lives, Filth, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nobody is Dead, Oral Sex, Pack Bike, Pack Bike Fic, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, ass eating, everyone is pansexual, sex therapy, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomaddicted/pseuds/Thomaddicted
Summary: For some time now, Stiles has had to put up with the pack bickering and back biting with each other. After much observation, Stiles figures out the best course of action to settle the squabbles, and to scratch his own personal itches as well with a group of guys he's been hot on forever.Come along on this journey of sexual exploration, satisfaction, and unbridled filth as Stiles Stilinski tames a pack of wild Wolves, and satisfies his pack's every need, as well as many of his own...
Relationships: Aiden/Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Everyone, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/The Pack, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 70
Kudos: 180





	1. Stiles Stilinski Makes An Offer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work inspired by ReadingBear2619, who shared a prompt list some time ago. They are also a talented writer, and I recommend their fic, "Midnight Snack" for a great Scott/Stiles treat! 
> 
> I have been working with this for a while now. I have made some adjustments to the original, and added an entry of my own. 
> 
> I normally write Sterek, but they are NOT endgame in this story. In fact, Stiles loves all his guys, equally, and they love him, in their own ways. 
> 
> Some elements of the guys may be out of character, but try not to read too much into anything, this is all just filthy, smutty fun. 
> 
> Enjoy!

ALRIGHT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!

Stiles Stilinski shouted at the top of his lungs at the petty bickering of the teenage brats he called his pack. They had been arguing for the last ten minutes of the pack meeting, which had only been going on for twelve minutes. The whole thing began when Theo questioned Scott on a legitimate issue, and Scott bit back a response, which set Liam off, which brought Isaac to Scott’s defense while Boyd told everyone to shut up, which helped no one. The women of the pack had already had enough by minute five, and left, knowing this could last the whole damn meeting. 

Stiles’ outburst had alarmed the twins, who were used to his snark, but never his volume, and also earned a rare, raised eyebrow from Derek Hale, who was sitting with his hot but creepy uncle, Peter Hale, staying out of any in-pack fighting. 

The entire pack had stopped arguing and looked over at Stiles, shock written on all of their faces.

“I am through with all of this petty, bullshit, NONSENSE!” 

Scott’s jaw bobbed up and down while he blinked, as if it were trying to form a rebuttal. Stiles made a motion of zipping his lips at the Alpha, a gesture from their childhood, reminding them to shut it before they made a situation worse. 

Stiles had been observing the situation for months now, ever since the formation of the new pack dynamic. The McCall pack had originally been Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Danny, Allison, and Kira, with Liam added in last, but becoming Scott’s beta after he was bitten by the Alpha. Not that Stiles was jealous of that, because he was TOTALLY not jealous that someone that wasn’t him was Scott’s second in command. Okay? They added Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Jackson after those betas all defected from the Hale pack, (later adding said Hales) which included former (hot but psycho) Alpha Peter and Surrendered Alpha Derek Hale. This dynamic was made even more complex by adding the former Alpha Pack Twins, Aiden and Ethan, as well as rogue Alpha (in his own mind) Theo Raeken, whom Stiles was sure had ulterior motives for every action. Everyone wanted to be in charge, but there was already an Alpha! 

The situation was out of hand, and Stiles was done. Completely! 

“Look, I know there’s some sort of weird pissing contest shit here, and we’re not all on common ground. I really don’t care.” Stiles stared them all down. “It seems like everyone is walking around with too much fucking testosterone, and it is not doing any one a BIT of good.” Stiles large, expressive hands gestured, captivating the eyes of the men of the pack. 

“So, I’m going to propose a solution. It’s going to be very wild and may not make much sense, but I promise, if we can adhere to it, it will not only bind us as a pack; it will eliminate the posturing fuckery that you make me deal with every fortnight, and that alone will make it worth it for me.” 

Every eye was on Stiles, as he folded his arms over his chest. Stiles asserted himself, steadying his stance, and drawing an even breath before continuing in his most reasonable voice.

“I’m going to suggest a ‘decompression session’ for each of you. Of course, you’ll have the option to say no.” Stiles looked at each pack member while he spoke. “However, I’m going to bet that since everyone seems to be in such a hurry to be a dick to each other, it means no one is getting any on the regular. So, I am throwing my hat into the ring, and this might be your best bet to get it. I can ASSURE you it will be a winning bet each time.” 

Each of the pack members looked at Stiles, confused expressions across every face. Scott broke the silence. “What are you suggesting, Stiles? Like, we each…. do stuff, like butt stuff, with… each other?”  


“No.” Stiles firmly shook his head. “I’m saying each of you can do that, with me.” 

Every guy in the pack seemed to have a different reaction that ranged from intrigued to amused. Peter’s eyes lit up, and Stiles immediately began to rethink his offer, but held firm. If he was pack, then he could take a crack. Not that Stiles wanted to turn that into a business motto, but he kind of liked the way that sounded. He smirked at the thought of himself wearing a shirt with that across his chest. The only person who sat with an unreadable, stone still expression was Derek Hale. 

“You would each get a scheduled time with me on a day of the week, in which to do your thing. I know for a fact, as teenage boys, we’re basically walking erections with no place to stick it, for the most part.” Each of the guys shrugged. “Even those of us who HAVE a person we can do things with, you can’t always do what you want, or maybe you don’t feel comfortable asking for certain things from your partners. That is where I can help you, and I will be willing to help you. To give you a safe space to explore those feelings and needs, without any fear, any judgement, or any reprisal.” Stiles continued. “So, for the next two weeks, you each get to have me before the next pack meeting, to release your tension, to keep shit like this from happening again.” 

Each of the pack men looked at each other and nodded, either in a daze or in agreement. Stiles looked to each guy, glancing almost bashfully at Derek, only to see him looking away, staring out a window, intently.

“What I am going to do is send an email form to you each, and you guys have to send that form back to me. On this form, you will tell me what you want to do with me, what you will not be willing to do, and you will have to give me full consent in writing, for whatever you want to do. If it is not on the form, we are not doing it. Understand?” 

The pack nodded, and Stiles thought he saw Danny adjust the front of his jeans. It made Stiles feel fluttery and flushed, and all he could think of was that time Danny toyed with his emotions in the locker room that one day…

“Alright.” Stiles nodded. “Now, I’ll send it tonight, give you a couple of days in which to respond. Not ONE person will be allowed to fuck with me before the emails are sent.” That announcement seemed to inspire a reaction in the guys, and Stiles was pleased. 

With that, Stiles turned on his heel, and left the meeting.

Inside of his bedroom, Stiles drew up the consent form on his laptop. He was sitting comfortably on his bed, in a pair of red boxer briefs and a black cotton tank, with his socks on, and couldn’t help being hard as a rock in his shorts as he typed in the options on the form, and made some notes of his own.

 _“Please note, I will NOT be allowing any of the three ‘B’s! So, No Blood, No Bowels, No Bile. I can and will switch and be Dom or sub, Top or Bottom, as your needs dictate.”_

Stiles had created a checklist of options, including a list of some specialized kinks, as well as a space for each pack member to request special kinks, fetishes, or options that Stiles HADN’T thought up, and Stiles had thought up A LOT. Like, even some of the ones he wasn't 100% percent sure on, just cause he could imagine doing them with these guys. Stiles long had crushed on Scott, then as the pack grew, each new addition seemed to awaken a new curiosity or urge inside of him. As of right now, there isn't a single man in the pack Stiles wouldn't fuck with, and that was a pretty awesome. 

Would any of them actually take Stiles up on his offer? He'd like to think at least ONE of them would. It's not like any of them were banging each other, and the ones that had girlfriends (minus Boyd) still seemed to be unsatisfied. Then, there were the Hales. Stiles didn't know what their deal was, but he kinda wanted to, especially Derek. Yeah, especially Derek Hale, and Stiles was sure that was the one he wasn't going to get. Oh, but if he could...?

Stiles let his fingers slip below the waist band of his shorts, where he wrapped them around his long, hard cock. He jacked himself slowly, easing his foreskin back and forth over his flared, swollen cockhead, enjoying the sensation of his slick oozing out of the piss slit. He scooped it up with a finger, drawing it into his mouth. Stiles relished the flavor of himself, and let his mind run wild, imaging how the other guys in the pack would taste. Would they be bitter and acidic? Sweet and buttery? Spicy and tangy? Stiles felt a familiar need tingling between his ass cheeks, and he shuddered in anticipation of what he knew was going to happen next.

After checking the email for every kind of spelling error, and making sure the consent area was crystal clear, he sent it to the men of the pack. He then shut down his laptop, and lay back on his bed, stretching. Stiles reached into his bedside table, pulling out “The Sergeant” a large silicone dildo, and a tube of his favorite lube. He pulled off his shorts, then greased his hole and his toy. He reached underneath himself, seeking out his glistening pucker. Stiles lined the toy up, then eased it inside himself until he was fully impaled on the realistic rubber dick. He sighed as he pushed it inside, feeling his walls forced to spread wide, eyes rolling back in his head as he slid the phallus in and out of himself until he was down to the rubber balls of the base. Stiles watched as his cock throbbed, holding tightly to his belly. Stiles Jr. was big and beautiful, getting redder, angrier looking, head fully out of his cowl, and leaking onto his almost there abs. 

Shifting his body, Stiles made it up to his knees on the bed, dildo secured underneath him. Stiles spread his knees and relaxed so that the toy eased out of him, allowing him to sink back down onto the silicone spear. Stiles was needy tonight. He moaned as the Sarge split him open, his mind awash with fantasies, wild thoughts of his wild boys. No one else was home, so Stiles let himself be vocal, verbal in his lust. 

Stiles thought of the likely possibility of having sex with his bestie of so many years. "Yes... oh yes Scott." Stiles whispered, picturing Scott's body, more fit an mature with age, with what Stiles knew was a very large cock. Stiles imagined the possibility of the super hot Vernon Boyd. "Fuck me Boyd, yeah..." Stiles begged the silence of his room, picturing the others and what he knew their bodies looked like, since he'd seen almost all of them in their post shift nakedness. "Do it Theo... Harder Liam..." Stiles bit his lip. "Please Isaac... harder dude... harder Jackson..."

Of course, Stiles couldn't leave out the only other human male in the pack, someone he'd really had some dirty thoughts about these last couple of years. "Please, fuck me Danny..." Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and wondered if the twins would fuck him together, or separately, or even both. Stiles pictured them lying on the floor, legs scissored, cocks pressed together with Stiles hovering over them. Stiles pictured them coaxing him, begging him to have a seat, to be filled with Alpha twin goodness. Stiles shudders as he imagines Peter Hale, creepy fucking bastard Peter Hale, probably ready for this, probably wanting to bite and rip into Stiles, and damn if Stiles didn't almost cum at that moment. Shit, Stiles knew he had a bit of a dark side all his own. Maybe Peter could bring that out of him. Maybe Stiles _wanted_ Peter to bring that out of him. If not creepy uncle bad touch...

Then Stiles thought of the dark brooding Sourwolf he'd come to know these years as Derek Hale. Derek "Body for SIN" Hale, and the reason Stiles was riding this large dildo. Stiles thought of any of the guys when he slid his hands over his body, fingers grazing his cock, or teasing his hole, but more often than not, the one he thought of most every time his fingers breached his rim, was Derek Hale. Tall, handsome, brooding, Derek who on the outside looked like he could kill you, but inside was more like a cinnamon roll. Stiles wanted nothing more than to feel Derek inside of him, getting into his guts hard and deep. Stiles wanted deep. He wanted deep and wide and wrecked and he was hopeful...oh shit was he hopeful.

Stiles gently moved up and down, gasping and whimpering as the thick toy sawed in and out of his asshole. Stiles closed his eyes and threw his head back as he fucked himself wantonly, knowing that in a few days, he would be getting more cock than he could possibly handle, which only made his own dick harder, leaking more precome over himself. Adjusting his position, Stiles rolled onto his back, and threw his legs over his head, aiming his drooling cock at his mouth with one hand, while he force-fucked the Sarge in and out of his hole using the other free hand. Stiles cock was just long enough where he could get most of the head in his mouth, and he licked the leaking tip, savoring the taste of himself on his tongue. Stiles wanted to get filled up in the worst of ways right now.

He would be thrilled to get any or all of the guys, and he wondered if any of them would try to double up on him, which, he didn’t say was off limits, but he also didn’t want to appear greedy. Plus, he didn’t want to get too confident yet. He could easily handle one. More than one? Well, that would happen when it happened. IF it happened... Stiles thought it was so hot to imagine. Scott and Isaac, maybe. Theo and Liam? Or maybe if Stiles wanted to feel like he was in danger, Theo and Peter. Now THAT was a duo Stiles wondered if he'd make it out alive from. Not that they were evil, but they weren't *not* evil, either. Jackson. Danny. Yeah, that would be a hot pair to spit roast him. Who would top? Would they all take turns? Boyd and Derek, yeah.... that would wreck Stiles' holes. 

Of course, if they all wanted to gang up on Stiles, making him service the entire pack at once, he was very much okay with that. The very image made his pulse race, and he closed his eyes, feeling his hole spasm around the thick dildo shoved balls deep inside of him, as he hosed his face down with his own creamy jizz. Stiles panted, running his long fingers down the thick tube that bisected the underside of his cock. A few more globs of thick, white cum oozed out of him, collecting on his pink tongue. Stiles swallowed his own offering, and relaxed his body.

Lowering his legs to the bed, Stiles felt the immense sex toy slither from his hole, his cock deflating, and the final dregs of cum oozing onto his mid-section. He wiped errant blobs of warm spunk into his mouth and sighed happily. This was going to fucking rock when he had another dude to do this stuff with soon. Stiles got up from his bed, and took his toy to the bathroom, where he jumped inside the shower, washing both himself, and his playmate off. After he got out, he dried them both off, and set the Sarge back in his drawer. He checked his email again, even though he knew nothing was there, then shut off his lights, and crawled in between the cool sheets of his bed, naked. The day and his orgasm had taken a lot out of him, and he enjoyed the feeling of comfort it gave him. He wondered if any of the guys would let him sleep with them in their beds, or if any of them would join him in his own. He'd have to ask them when they replied to his emails. That would all come soon.

Stiles could hardly wait. 

Turns out, he wasn’t going to have to wait very long.


	2. Vernon Boyd Takes a Study Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is shocked that the first person to take him up on the offer is Boyd, the guy with the girlfriend and least likely to need him. Stiles has absolutely zero complaints when he discovers that what Boyd wants, is exactly what Stiles was hoping for when he first set this plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the poster's original prompt:
> 
> _(Boyd - Barebacking)_  
>  _Boyd surprisingly approaches Stiles first, asking to not use a condom. He informed Erica about approaching Stiles on his offer, and they both agreed that they are way too young for children, so Boyd can fuck Stiles bare whenever he tires of having to use a condom. He ends up fucking Stiles 3 or 4 times a week and always makes sure to come inside._

Vernon Boyd is the first one of the pack to contact him, and Stiles must admit that on a scale of “makes sense” to “WTF?” Boyd is all the way on the “WTF” end of that spectrum. Stiles in fact, was sure Boyd was going to be opting out of his offer, since the brilliant Beta already had a very steady girlfriend in the equally gorgeous Erica Reyes. The two have a very solid, and beautifully demonstrative relationship, which Stiles envied from time to time. Surely, they had to be doing the deed once a day, if not several times a week. 

Also, Stiles was very aware he had crossed a line when first meeting Boyd all that time ago. Behaving like Stiles always does, he just barged in on conversation as if he had already known the guy for years, which had made Boyd a little extra weary of Stiles in the very beginning. Stiles was aware of that, and over the last couple of years, had worked to forge a better friendship with Boyd. Stiles admired the guy for many reasons, including the fact that Boyd was also one of the first guys in the pack to tell outside people to calm the fuck down and shut up if he heard them getting salty about Stiles’ sexuality. That warmed Stiles’ heart to know that, so seeing Boyd’s email first thing in the morning was definitely an eye opener. 

It was also the only response Stiles had gotten.

 _Dude. Willing to take you up on the offer. My condition: Bareback. No glove, all love. Erica and I have talked it over (yes, she knows everything)_

Stiles tensed. He was kind of hoping this would all be just between the guys.

_And no, she won’t say anything about it to the others in the pack, since we respect each others' privacy. She and I know that we are too young for kids, so we both take precautions, and seriously. But I’m tired of screwing with a rubber. Also, her backdoor is off limits, therefore not an option, and I respect that. So, if yours is open to me, then meet me today, after 3, school library, reference section on the second floor._

_VB_

Stiles gulped. This was happening a bit quicker than he expected, literally the day after his initial offer, but, a promise is a promise, and Stiles is a man of his word. Besides, this is Boyd, and Stiles had always thought him incredibly handsome, in that untouchable jock deity kind of way that Jackson has, but with none of the douchebag qualities that Jackson has too much. Then, there was the thrill about the whole “bareback” thing, and it caused Stiles to chub up, instantly. Minus Stiles and Danny, the guys were all Wolves, so there was zero chance of catching anything, including an accidental pregnancy so, score! One of Stiles' biggest kinks was getting fucked raw, feeling a dude's hot, slick cock glide inside of him, and filling him up with a load of hot cum, over and over again. With the Wolves, Stiles could experience the Hell outta that. Repeatedly! The only partners Stiles ever had sexually were his hand, and a lifelike rubber sex toy. All bases were covered.

That day at school, Stiles was almost vibrating with anticipation. At lunch, he saw Boyd, and the guy looked as calm as glass. Like there was no indication he was nervous about railing Stiles bareback in the library this afternoon. The other guys seemed to pick up on Stiles’ nervous energy, shifting looks back and forth to each other, possibly wondering whom was going to get Stiles first, or next. Kira was the only girl that seemed to pick up on Stiles' nerves, and offered him a smile. Stiles appreciated that, and wondered how weird it would be if she knew if he and Scott hooked up. Would any of the girls mind Stiles getting a piece of their man? Or would any of them care? Stiles looked over at the guys at the table, before Scott leaned in, and pressed against Stiles' side, bumping his head gently into his best friend. That somehow seemed to center Stiles, and the moment Stiles' energy ebbed, Boyd looked at him with a smile. Stiles seemed to get it then. 

_Relax dude_ , the smile seemed to say. This was Stiles' idea, and why shouldn't he feel confident about this? Stiles took a breath and returned Boyd's smile, before popping a potato chip in his mouth and munching away happily, Scott occasionally stroking Stiles’ back to center him. Yeah, Stiles thought, this wasn't a bad idea, and everyone has an option to opt out, and if Boyd is over here giving his vote of confidence, then yeah, Stiles is okay. After lunch, they break off, heading to their next classes. Stiles and Boyd walk to the Language halls, where their next classes await. 

"You okay there, dude?" Boyd asks, his voice kind, calm. 

"Yeah, totally." Stiles says, remembering that this is still Boyd, this is his buddy. His buddy that is going to be smashing him in the library later on today.

"Cause you know, if you're having second thoughts...." Boyd begins, but Stiles huffs out a laugh. 

"No, I think... no, I know, I know I want this to happen." 

Boyd nods. "See you around three?" 

"Willing and ready." Stiles says, with a confident grin. 

Boyd returns the smile, and Stiles feels like he could fly.

Stiles was excited as he left his last class, and headed to the library for his afternoon delight. The school library had a bathroom on the first floor where Stiles was able to get ready, making sure to wipe himself down with unscented wet wipes, so as not to gross Boyd out with his all day BO. After all, what top doesn't like when you put his interests first, especially when his interest was your butthole? Stiles shivered, the sensation causing his nipples to tighten. He was going to get fucked. He was going to get fucked and bred, and he almost shot off right there in the bathroom stall. 

After a quick touch up of his undercarriage, Stiles made sure there weren't any bullets in the chamber (if you know what he means), before pulling out a jar of lube. He unscrews the lid, and digs out a glob on three fingers, reaching down to open himself up with his fingers. Using one outstretched arm to brace himself against the door, Stiles slides the fingers inside of himself. He's fucked himself so often and roughly on the Sarge that his hole is pretty loose and ready on any given day, and the lube is cool and slick on his rim and against his walls. Stiles pushes one, then two, then three fingers in and out, rocking against his fingers, searching for that little trigger that lives inside every man. Stiles grazes it, but it's not enough. Someone else is going to to have to get in there and get that for him, and that someone is waiting for him on the second floor. Hopefully, more of them will be waiting in the wings. Stiles listens to the sounds of his fingers, slick with lube as they squish in and out of his hole, has to remember he's just prepping, not to chase the orgasm he has building up inside of him, no matter the throbbing insistence of his own hard, drooling cock.

Stiles' phone went off, and he checked as a text came in from Boyd, a picture of him in the library, his cock outside of his pants erect and ready, a bead of precum glistening at the tip. Underneath the picture were the words, _"U ready?"_ Stiles drooled as he texted back, pants around his knees. 

_"b there 1 min"_

Stiles shivered again, stuffing another wad of lube into his hole, before giving himself one last going over, before buttoning back up and stepping out to meet his (baby) maker.

Stiles exited the library bathroom, and immediately headed to the second floor where the reference stacks stood in their lone silence. It’s basically a ghost town because, who uses a library anymore? Carefully wandering the area, trying desperately to not look like he’s cruising for sex, Stiles moved around, looking and listening. 

“Pssst.” A voice quietly calls from the farthest end of the stacks, and Stiles looks over to see Boyd, standing there, peeking out from around the corner of one of the stacks. For a moment, Stiles' brain thinks of the old "Mortal Kombat" movie, where Scorpion is standing in the grid of trees, waiting to fight, the stacks mirroring those exactly. Moving closer and closer to where Boyd stands, Stiles feels like Johnny Cage, about to enter a fight, only this would likely have a better outcome. Fucktality? Cumality? Flawless Dicktory? Stiles could only hope.

Boyd grins as Stiles draws closer. He's found a quiet nook back there, and disappears behind the stacks, and Stiles rounds the corner, getting a good look at Boyd. His pants are open, and he is stroking the beautiful, black, large, cock from the picture Stiles received earlier. Stiles feels his eyes widen and again, is suddenly unsure of himself. Boyd seems to notice, pausing his hand motions. “Sorry. Are you having second thoughts?” He asks, starting to tuck himself back into his pants. Stiles shakes his head. “No! No!” He says before remembering to lower his voice. Which doesn’t matter. Mrs. Parker, the elderly librarian, wouldn’t bother to make it up the stairs to find anything wrong. The woman was as old as fire, and not nearly as bright. 

Stiles makes his way over to Boyd, setting his bag down next to the study desk in the nook. He stares at Boyd’s cock, which has to be at least 8 inches long, rock hard, cut clean. Slick and shiny black skin glistening under the fluorescent lights of the library. Stiles reaches down to touch it, but Boyd backs away. Stiles curses himself as he recalls all the notes that he should have better remembered from this morning. 

_“No need to touch me. No need to suck me. Erica already covers that fine. Just my cock in your ass, dropping off a load, maybe two, if it’s good.”_ Boyd had been clear in his comments section, and Stiles agreed to that. Stiles turns around, peeking over his shoulder, pulling down his pants to just below his ass per Boyd’s request, Stiles leans up against one of the wall partitions that separate the study areas, waiting. Boyd lets out a low whistle, his eyes widening with appreciation, and Stiles feels very exposed. Truth be told, he likes it. He’s here for it, and he sort of wishes Boyd would be into talking to him more, but who needs words when you’ve got a studly hunk ready to slide into you like you were DMs? 

"Pull them apart." Boyd commands in a low, gruff tone and Stiles obeys immediately, gripping a fat, meaty ass cheek in each of his hands. He squeezes the flesh gently, feeling the sticky slickness of the lube in his crack, tickling the skin as he pulls them apart, exposing the most secret, private part of himself. Stiles feels his pucker twitch as the cold air hits it, the lube running just in the wink of his pucker. Stiles hopes it looks like slick, like he's a hole ready to breed, cause that's really what he wants right now, he realizes, he really fucking wants this, right the fuck now.

Boyd presses his blunt, drooling cockhead up against Stiles’ greased pucker, and when there’s no resistance, Boyd slips right inside. A low, surprised groan rumbles from the teen’s chest as he sinks inside of Stiles’ slickness. Stiles on the other hand can make no noises. The heft, the weight, the warmth of Boyd's cock has caught him by surprise. Jeez this thing is a good size and Stiles is struck with just HOW DIFFERENT it is to have an actual human cock inside his ass. It's hard and firm, but simultaneously warm and yielding. Insistent as Stiles' dildo, but pulsating with warmth and agency of it's own. The heat of Boyd's body is radiating behind Stiles, and the pale teen is aware of the sensations, hypersensitive to the sweat that has broken out on his back, underneath his band tee, and the tight curls of Boyd's pubes as they press against Stiles' crack. 

"You okay?" Boyd asks, his voice near Stiles' ear. 

"Oh fuck yeah." Stiles shudders with a slight whimper. That old cliche "It hurts so good" line is all he can think of, but it's apt. Boy, is it apt.

Stiles pants, shakily, as Boyd pulls back, Stiles' walls collapsing in the absence, and Stiles tightens his pucker before Boyd is able to pull out. Stiles feels himself catch the flared head of Boyd's cock before it pulls out, before Boyd's hips move forward, and he glides inside of Stiles, to the hilt.

"Relax." Boyd coaches, before asking, "Is this... am I your first....ever?" He pauses, and Stiles nods. "Thank you." Boyd says, pushing deeper inside before moving back. Stiles feels himself flush, his fingers gripping the partition of the table as he does his best to keep quiet. There's nothing like this feeling in the world, the warm thickness of Boyd’s cock spreading Stiles. Wolves run hotter, and Stiles can feel that heat press inside of him, while Boyd chuckles softly, almost like he can’t believe he’s doing this, sliding into Stiles, unprotected, and deep.

“Jeez. This… is so… fucking good.” Boyd growls as his hips rock back and forth in a steady tempo, each push getting him closer to flooding the inside of Stiles. To Stiles' surprise, he feels Boyd’s hands gripping his slim hips, holding him steady as he guides himself in and out of Stiles. "So hot, so slick... so damn slick in there for me...." The feel of Boyd’s large, heavy ball sack, warm against Stiles’ taint, makes Stiles shudder with the realization that what's in there is going to be inside of him, and soon. Stiles arches his back instinctually, and rocks himself back into his bud, and Boyd finds a counter rhythm to Stiles’ tempo, and begins pump consistently, expertly into Stiles. The sound and force of Boyd's hips smacking into Stiles’ ass cheeks makes Stiles leak into his underwear, and he grips the partition tightly. Stiles is biting his lip, trying to swallow his own moans in the silence of the library, which is difficult as even the quietest of Stiles’ gasps echo softly in the hard plastic shell of the study desk's partition. Stiles can hear his own arousal in stereo, and he has to admit, the noise is pretty sexy. 

“This is gonna be a two-fer dude.” Boyd announces, gripping Stiles' hips tightly and digging deep, slamming harder, and then holding his position. Stiles feels it a second after it happens, his brain needing a second to register the fluid being shot inside of his guts. More than that, Stiles face registers the surprise and amusement that he can feel Boyd's heartbeat with every pulse of the top's hard dick. It throbs inside of Stiles and in that moment, Stiles feels a connection to Boyd that he's never quite felt before. It shocks and pleases Stiles all at once, even as he realizes that Boyd is STILL cumming inside of him. 

Hot. Thick. Boyd’s cock pulsates in time with the jock’s heart, a rapid tempo as his cum fills Stiles up, and Stiles is absolutely sure that if he was a girl, then he would in fact now be pregnant. No wonder Erica and Boyd need to use the condoms. Stiles catches his breath, relishing the warmth and closeness he feels with Boyd in this moment, while he waits for Boyd to pull out, but is shocked at two things. Firstly, Boyd is still hard as a rock inside of Stiles, and secondly, he is now moving his hips back and forth again, firmly, but this time, taking a more purposeful approach to fucking Stiles. 

Stiles tries to adjust his position a bit, but Boyd keeps him bent over, facing away, and Stiles gets it. He understands and accepts that this is what it might have to be for he and Boyd. Don’t get it twisted, he’s enjoying the fuck out of it, but he also gets that for some of the guys, the less they have to focus on the fact that they’re in a dude’s ass, the more they can enjoy the sex, without having to put any sort of label on this, and Stiles has no issue. It's the entire point of the exercise, really.

Boyd’s hips move smoothly, in and out of Stiles, his previous load squeezing out from around the sides of his dick. Stiles feels it, and focuses on the sounds that it makes, squishing in and out, as Boyd fucks. Boyd's load mingles with the lube inside of Stiles, and the bottom swears that he's so full his stomach is swelling. For a moment, Stiles feels like a butter churn, and is actually disappointed that he can’t crack a joke, since one of Boyd’s other requests was “No jokes dude”, which again, fair. Not every guy wants to joke around while fucking with another guy. 

There is a majesty to the way Boyd fucks, and the heft of his balls slapping on the back of Stiles’ taint is amazing. The long strokes give Stiles a new reference for when he wants to work on his hole with the Sarge again, and Stiles realizes that he’s already cum inside of his boxer briefs, without even knowing it happened. 

Boyd grips Stiles hips again, and Stiles braces himself. Boyd repeats the thrusting, deep dicking Stiles hard. Stiles relaxes more, back arching, letting Boyd take and keep control. Then a pause, a sigh, and Stiles is flooded again. This time, Stiles is limp with exhaustion and can enjoy the feeling of Boyd's orgasm inside of his ass. Stiles counts as each blast fires, eight of them in all. Stiles gently tightens himself, trying to massage Boyd's STILL hard cock. Slowly, Boyd pulls out of Stiles, wiping his sticky cock off on Stiles’ pale ass cheeks, and Stiles feels the emptiness in the void left behind inside of him, the looseness of his now sloppy hole, his guts adjusting back to normal and then… 

“Oops.” Stiles gasps, as Boyd’s offering leaks out of his asshole with a rude noise. That sets Boyd off into an embarrassed smile, and suddenly both of them break into a fit of giggles. Stiles, ashamed, turns around and tries to pull his pants up, and his fat, now full ass gets in the way. He stumbles a bit, and lands on the desk of the partition, where his leaking ass smacks down, leaving a wet splat of cum. Boyd is now howling with laughter, and Stiles is giggling so hard he can’t breathe. 

The guys look at each other, and Boyd shakes his head. “I gotta go Stiles.” Boyd says, tucking his dick away, laughing as he goes down the stairs. Stiles catches his breath, and digs into his backpack for a wet wipe, and cleans up the station, tucking the wipe into his pocket before heading to the bathroom where he tosses it into the garbage before heading for the open stall for some post sex cleanup. The entire thing was amazing and he's beaming from having his cherry popped, and his newfound connection with Boyd. Then he mentally replays the butt plop, and he's awash in laughter again. He’s still giggling when he leaves the library. 

So it goes for the next two weeks, Boyd meeting up with Stiles almost every couple of days. Sometimes twice a day, sometimes only once. It definitely brings them closer together as pack mates, and even as friends. They have a much easier rapport with each other, which the pack seems to notice. Even Erica seems to be happier about the entire situation, which Stiles definitely notices, but doesn't ever bring up. Then one day, in the middle of the week, Erica shows up to campus with a breakfast sandwich and hash browns for Stiles, as he is having his morning soda. He is absolutely shocked, but is very grateful, and eats it anyway, because, you know, free food. 

They take a seat underneath a tree on the lawn near the student center, with her sipping an iced coffee. “Thank you.” Erica says, smiling as she looks at Stiles. “What for?” Stiles asks, a bite of sandwich and hash brown in his mouth. He chews and swallows it down with a gulp of orange soda.

“Because.” She grins, chuckling. “Boyd is pretty damn happy with this, and that makes me happy. Plus, because I know what's going on, and why you're doing this, I've got a whole new respect for you. Plus, there’s no other woman, and I don’t have to worry about him getting some other girl preggers.” She bumps her shoulder into Stiles, and he feels an intense affection for her. “It’s actually also helping him be more attentive to me, so that’s also nice.” 

Stiles grins and finishes his food. “So… you’re not, like, weirded out by the whole thing?” Stiles tints a bit red as he asks, and they walk to first class together. “Not at all!” Erica shoots him an incredulous look. “I think it’s pretty brilliant way to keep the pack focused.” 

She looks around then leans in. “Truth be told, I wouldn’t mind watching, but I don’t think Boyd and I are ‘there’ in the relationship yet.” She pulls back and winks at Stiles. “You keep doing what you’re doing.” 

Stiles nods at Erica, grinning impishly. “Done and done!” 

Stiles is more than happy to be barebacked and bred by Boyd. Stiles is shocked, again, that he hasn't wound up pregnant, especially once the others begin to add to his schedule. The only drawback to Boyd’s voluminous loads being unloaded in Stiles’ dock is that it leaks out like a running faucet. Stiles has already had to wash most of his underwear twice this week, and usually has to run to the nearest bathroom right after his and Boyd’s trysts, to release the kids into the pool, if you know what he means. Not that Stiles really wants to, it’s just that, like a water balloon, only so much fluid can fit inside of him before he threatens to burst. It kinda bums Stiles' bum out, since he really likes being full of his boys. Besides, all the extra protein is doing wonders for his hair and nails! But how can he keep all this gooey goodness inside of him longer? 

It's after Boyd's third session with Stiles that he has an inspired idea. As he sits on the toilet in the library, he scrolls through his phone. Stiles’ healthy appetite for porn has given him numerous inspirations, and he finds just what he’s looking for online. It’s a bit pricey, more than Stiles has on him at any given time, and more than he has at this moment when he absolutely wants and needs this now. Still, he knows exactly how he can obtain it, enjoy earning it, and not have to spend a penny of his own cash.

The email he received that morning has all of the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went up sooner than I planned, since I seem to have left a lot of people with blueballs after that first chapter. This is a multi-chapter, with Stiles taking a new wolf with each subsequent chapter. 
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> _Stiles is standing on the doorstep of Peter’s apartment, and the older Wolf cannot keep his eyes off of Stiles. He had not expected Stiles to look quite this good, and it was kind of throwing him for a loop._
> 
> _Stiles nodded his head and took minor satisfaction of feeling very much in the upper hand. Before arriving at Peter’s he had read, and re-read the email, making sure he knew what he was expected of him from Peter. After double checking everything and making sure that at least one other person would know about his whereabouts (this is Peter Hale, after all), Stiles got into gear._


	3. Peter Hale Uses Someone's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles knows that when it comes to Peter Hale, better safe than sorry, but when a guy's wanted to walk on the dark and wild side of kink, there's probably nobody better to corrupt him than a rich, questionable perv like Peter Hale. Then again, who wouldn't want to be Daddy's boy, especially when Daddy has a large cock, and a larger bankroll?
> 
> *Chapter includes **intense** Daddy/boy scene, and elements of **non-con roleplay** , proceed at your own risk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the poster's original prompt:
> 
> _(Peter - Daddy)_  
>  _Peter only ever fucks Stiles from behind, doggy style or mounting. He insists on being called daddy, and refers to Stiles with pet names like sweetheart, baby boy and gorgeous. How he fucks him depends on his mood, either going hard and fast or slow and deep._

If there was one person that made Stiles nervous on this entire endeavor, it was Peter Hale. Well, the second person, but... whatever. 

Ever since Peter offered to give Stiles “The Bite”™ way back when, Stiles could always feel the older man’s eyes on him at inappropriate times, as well as appropriate times. Also whenever they were in a room together. What’s worse was that Peter Hale was that special kind of hot creep where you hated him, but you also kinda wanted him to rearrange your guts while bent over his kitchen table, or your childhood bed, or… well, not that Stiles thought about it (much), and so long as Stiles didn’t tease Peter (much), then he never had to worry about it (much).

He supposes that’s why Peter’s request of Stiles makes the whole thing especially delicious, when it could easily be totally creepy. Stiles has decided that he is very into it, and even more, he wants to do this, to explore a kink Stiles himself has had for a while.

_I want you to be a good little boy for Daddy. Yes, I want to do some role play, so if that's not gonna be okay with you, then say no now, because when I Daddy someone, I get into it. It gets intense, it gets raw, it gets filthy, and it gets messy. And I expect you to take it, and like it._

Stiles knew he was about to get into trouble, but if the steely hardness of his erection was anything to go by, it was the kind of trouble he had been wanting.

 _“You want me to do what now?”_ Stiles chuckled as he texted the older Wolf, jokingly. Stiles’ own personal sexual fantasies certainly toyed with the idea of submitting to an older man, and calling him “Daddy”, although it also kind of made Stiles feel a little bit weird. Seriously, if there was a man Stiles wanted to call “Daddy” while pinned down to his bed…

 _“Look.”_ Peter replied via text. _“I know it’s probably not your thing, but you said we could explore…”_

Stiles had every intention of going forward with Peter’s request, but he very much enjoyed the fact that he was making Peter squirm. It’s something that he knew very few people were able to do to the older man. Besides, if Peter was going to make Stiles squirm (in a good way), then Stiles should be able to return the courtesy.

 _“I mean, I’ll do it, if you want, but I need you to tell me exactly what you want.”_ Stiles typed, not wanting to sound too eager.

 _“I told you in the email.”_ Peter responded right away. Stiles can just visualize the dirty look Peter must be giving his phone.

 _“Yeah, but the costume request wasn’t in there.”_ Stiles knew that it wasn’t mandatory in this instance but still, dance puppet, dance. _“What, are you having second thoughts now?”_ Stiles teased. 

_“I’m only thinking of one thing right now, kid.”_ Peter responded. _“And that is how good you’re gonna look under me when I'm holding you down with my dick inside of you.”_

Stiles' grin is so wide it barely fits on his face.

Standing on the doorstep of Peter’s apartment Stiles postures with the cockiest attitude, and the older Wolf cannot keep his eyes off of Stiles. Peter had not expected Stiles to look quite this hot, and it is throwing the man for a loop. 

Stiles nodded his head and took minor satisfaction of feeling very much in the upper hand. It occurs to Stiles that he has all the power in this situation. Before arriving, he had read and re-read the email, making sure he knew what was expected of him. After double checking everything and making sure that at least two other people would know his whereabouts (this is Peter Hale, after all), Stiles got into gear. He dug out his lacrosse practice jersey, as well as a pair of old, worn out jeans and put them on, over a brand new jockstrap. He wore a school ball cap cocked to the side, to give more of a “bro” vibe to this persona. Originally, he had thought about showing up in a little league outfit or, Catholic school uniform or something equally pervy, just to take the piss out of Peter, but then decided that would be going against what he offered if he mocked the man’s desire. But really, it was fucking tempting.

The look on Peter’s face as Stiles showed up at the man’s doorstep, let Stiles know he had made the smarter choice. 

"Hi Daddy." Stiles said, in what he hoped passed for a "cute, submissive" tone. He'd been practicing it for a day now. He felt his heartbeat race as Peter's eyes flashed, and the man's fangs dropped a tiny bit. 

"Hello, boy." Peter grinned. "Come on inside. I've been waiting for you..." 

They sat on the couch, and watching a lacrosse game, completely relaxed. To his great surprise, Stiles actually did feel kind of comfortable in Peter’s apartment. It was decorated plainly, but nicely. The couch was comfy, and somewhere in the middle of the game, Peter began to rub small circles on Stiles’ back. Stiles surrendered to the touch, and relaxed, leaning into the man. Peter leaned in and purred in Stiles’ ear. “Feel good baby boy?” Stiles nodded and whispered back, Peter’s requested response, in that "submissive son" tone. “Yes Daddy.” 

_Everything is to be "Yes, Daddy", and no, I will not cause you any physical harm. Unless requested, however... you know how wolves are..._

Peter eased Stiles down on the couch, pulling the pants down and whistling low at Stiles’ perky ass framed by the jockstrap. “Is that all for me, sweetheart?” Peter's voice was smooth and sweet, with just a hint of menace. Stiles nodded, his eyes closed and picturing… 

_If this isn't your thing, then stop now. I don't need you, I can get other dudes to do this. I just want to see if you taste as good as you smell, and if you sound like I imagine you would, begging, pleading, underneath me..._

“Yes Daddy. I wore these just for you.” Stiles arched his hips back, raising his hips off the couch, feeling Peter strip his pants down, leaving the jock in place, then settling the pants to just below Stiles’ ass. Stiles gasped as he felt Peter's warm breath graze his plump globes, Peter's hands are warm on Stiles' ass, and they part his cheeks with the ease of a man practiced in his seduction. The older man let's out a low wolf whistle. "What have we here? Look at that..." Peter's lips are unexpected as they plant a kiss on Stiles' ass cheeks, dotting the smooth, creamy flesh with warm pecks of appreciation. Stiles knows his own ass well enough to know that Peter is hitting the beauty marks that dot Stiles' butt, and there's one nearer Stiles' crack... ohhh yeah, Peter got that one too.

Stiles is whimpering, feeling very easy, forgetting that he wanted to play hard to get, forgetting that he was planning on teasing Peter more, being less of a needy boy. 

Oh well. 

Stiles arches his ass back, his exposed hole searching for that filthy Wolf's snout. The action gives his cock more room to breathe, but everything is being held in place by the jockstrap. It's a sweet kind of torture, and Stiles doesn't mind it, quite to his surprise. He's learning a lot about himself today!

“You're ready for me, huh, precious? You're ready, and so needy for Daddy to fuck you, huh?” 

_above all, I expect you to enjoy it, and I am going to make sure you do. You sure aren't my first "son", but I'm gonna make sure you know I'm your "Daddy" now_

"Yes, Daddy." Stiles gasped, shocked at how easily it is for him to sink into this headspace. Shit, has he been like this all along? "I need it... need you..." 

"Need you, what?" Peter is leaned over Stiles now, his body on Stiles' back, mouth near his ear. "Need you.... what?" Peter's tongue slips out and traces the top shell of Stiles' ear.

"Need you, Daddy..." Stiles sighs. "Need you inside me, in my hole..." 

Peter unzipped and pulled out his cock. He feels large and thick, the warm head slapping against Stiles' slick coated hole. Today's prep had been quite thorough, and lube had been liberally applied. Stiles wondered if that's why Peter didn't eat him out. Stiles was frustrated cause he expected at least that much from the old perv on top of him. 

"Is this what you want?" Peter teased? "Huh, pup? Is this what you want inside of that needy little hole of yours? Daddy's dick, hard and thick? Filling up that needy hole?" Peter's words are warm and practiced, but hypnotic in Stiles' ear. Stiles arches back some more, feeling Peter trace his pucker with the tip of that big cock. Stiles bites his lip and nods. 

"Use your words." Peter teases, kissing the back of Stiles' neck.

"Oh, fuck yeah Daddy. Please put it inside my hole. My ass is so empty... needs... full..." Stiles pushes back, and to his great frustration, Peter does too, making sure that Stiles need is ratcheted up. "Full!" Stiles whines. "Fu...full...please... Daddy..." 

"Shhh..." Peter shushes and calms Stiles. "Let Daddy take care of that needy hole, boy."

Stiles didn’t get to see it, but he sure as Hell felt it as Peter shoved it into Stiles’ slicked, ready hole. Stiles gasped, whimpering loudly and honestly as Peter Hale shoved all the way inside his guts in one push, staking his claim on Stiles' ass.

Eyes closed, Stiles surrenders and lets himself be taken even as he's thinking of another man driving deeply inside of him. Not that Peter wasn’t thrilling him, caressing Stiles’ back, and using his teeth to gently nibble on Stiles’ shoulders and neck. Stiles was aware that again, he was bent over, and facing away. Not that he expected more from Peter. The older man is more into contact than Boyd, and Stiles appreciates that. The firm push of Peter's hand on his shoulders, the grip of the other hand on his hip. Stiles feels his eyes start to roll back into his head as Peter works his cock inside of him, using the fat tool to scrub against Stiles' prostate.

_I want what I want, and I'll say what I please. You're Daddy's boy, Daddy's girl, whatever I want you to be. Also, if at any point you maybe wanna pretend to try and get away... I mean, I won't let you, and the safeword is "Jabberwocky"_

“Do you feel that inside you, princess?” Peter growled, snapping his hips, causing Stiles to yelp like a pup, short sharp yips that seemed to drive Peter’s ardor. “Yeah, take it baby girl, take Daddy’s big, fat cock.” 

Stiles gripped at the fabric on the couch, "take it and like it" was beginning to become Stiles' mantra. However, Peter did request something special, and Stiles did aim to please. Peter’s kink was specifically for “a light struggle”, and Stiles did as requested, trying to get away mid fuck, and Peter pressed in, holding Stiles tightly, chiding the teen. “Uh uh uh, princess. Daddy’s not done with you.” 

_You better not be, you ol' perv._ Stiles thought. "P...please...don't... stop..." Stiles whined, "I'm ssooo... so... close, Daddy..."

"Are you, beautiful?" Peter said, changing his angle, sliding into Stiles before pulling all the way out, stopping just before his cock head popped out of Stiles. "Is he gonna cum? Is he gonna come on my big fat Daddy cock? Huh beautiful?" 

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, trying to figure out just when all of this started to drive him crazy with need, with lust. His nodded and panted. 

"Uh uh uh." Peter growled. "Tell Daddy. Tell him how it feels." Peter slammed into Stiles, growling as he ground his hips into the teen, scrubbing his entire insides. "Tell me what you're gonna do pup, it'll make Daddy's balls fill you up, good and full." 

“Daddy!” Stiles yelped out, pretending to try and get away. “Are you gonna… are you gonna make your cummies in me?” Stiles wasn't sure where that came from, but shit, the genie's out of the bottle now. "Gonna make me cum... gonna make me cum so hard on your cock Daddy!" Stiles yelped. "Please, I need to cum so bad, need you to make me cum hard, Daddy!" Stiles is beyond sense now.

“Fuck yeah.” Peter growled, his hand planted on Stiles’ back, shoving him down into the couch as he rocked his hips back and forth. This was not the fuck of some horny teen trying to get off ASAP, this was the practiced, seasoned fuck of a dude that has probably come into the assholes of more guys than Stiles had years on Earth. 

“Oh, Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Stiles yelped, feeling Peter’s cock throb harder each time Stiles cried it out. 

“Daddy’s got you baby girl. Your pretty little ass isn’t going anywhere, gorgeous.” Peter pressed his chest into Stiles’ back, snaking an arm around the guy’s torso, holding him in place while starting to really pound away hard at Stiles. 

“Fuck Daddy… dick... is... so... fu....huuucking big…” Stiles moaned, feeling himself get fuller in a way his toy never did alone. “Yeah?” Peter smiled, lips near Stiles’ ear. “Bigger than all the others?” He asks, timing a particularly hard thrust inside of Stiles, making the boy see stars. Stiles nodded, knowing Peter would hear a lie. “Biggest I’ve ever had.” Also not a lie, yet. 

Peter grips Stiles possessively, at one point pulling Stiles up so he is sitting in the older man’s lap. Peter’s strength allows him to lift and lower Stiles up and down on Peter’s steel hard shaft. It makes Stiles’ eyes roll back into his head because there’s no feeling like this anywhere. “You like playing pony with Daddy, huh, baby boy?” Peter grins, as Stiles leans back, trying to gain his own leverage, but he can't. He's like a bug stuck on a pin, and so helpless with Peter inside of him, and holy fuck he feels so good about that. Relenting, Stiles just lets the older man use him, like a sex toy. He’s been reduced to a cock sleeve, nothing more than a plaything, and holy shit Stiles discovers that it turns him on so much. 

He realizes that he’s already cum again, his trapped load soaking his jockstrap. 

Peter fucks Stiles for almost an hour and a half, varying his attack between slow, deliberate long dicking, and jackrabbit fast thrusting. Stiles has been in more positions in this session that he's seen in porn, and now, he is face down the couch, head turned so he can still breathe, while Daddy... ummm, Peter, continues to fuck Stiles toward either his eighth orgasm, or an early grave, Stiles can't tell.

Stiles hangs on for the ride, his knuckles white, and his asshole having gained a whole new respect for this old perv, and just at the point where Stiles was about to pass out, Peter growls, howls, and Stiles watches in mild fear as Peter’s claws elongate, digging into the couch, as he whitewashes Stiles’ guts with hot wolf seed again, making this his third orgasm to Stiles' eighth. 

Stiles begins to wonder if Peter’s ever had any repeat visitors.

"That's it, baby boy." Peter coos as he strokes Stiles' back and neck. "You're so good to Daddy, taking all that cock and cum. What a good little slut boy you are..." 

Stiles grins, feeling quite accomplished.

They lay on the couch, post coital bliss, Stiles drinking a beer because, hey, why not at this point. 

The jockstrap was a mistake, Stiles finds, since Peter’s fucked him so wide and deep, nothing is staying in, and Stiles has to make do with wadded toilet paper shoved in his crack. Peter chuckles. “Sorry kid. Shoulda warned you, I fuck for a while.” 

Stiles grinned and blushed. Time to turn on some charm, and maybe earn a prize from rich Uncle Bad-Touch. “I know, I hate that you’re leaking out of me already.” Stiles turns his big Bambi eyes on Peter, knowing that if he bats them just right he can get what he wants. Worked on his real dad until he was ten. Stiles adds that submissive boy inflection that Peter seemed to enjoy earlier. "I wish I could keep you inside me for a lot longer."

Peter grins. “There’s a fix for that, you know.” 

Stiles bats his eyes innocently. “Really, Daddy?” 

Peter puts Stiles in his car, and they head about an hour out of town, to a seedy area way outside of Beacon Hills' city limits. They stop outside of a sex shop, and Peter ushers Stiles inside. The store is well lit, and clean, but Stiles still feels very naughty, being here with “Daddy’s” load still leaking out of him. They cruise along the aisles, Stiles getting a lot of appreciative looks from some of the older men looking over the merchandise. Peter growls at a few of them. One flashes a tint of gold in his eyes are he backs off.

Peter moves along, his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, possessively, as they stare at a display of rubber sex toys. Stiles recognizes Sarge immediately, only he’s in a different color inside the largest case. 

“Can I help you?” A voice asks from behind the counter. The voice itself belongs to a large, hirsute, heavily muscled man, covered in tattoos. He would be super imposing if not for a wide, sexy smile framed by a full beard, and the most clear, blue, sparkling eyes Stiles had ever seen before in his life. Stiles takes a breath and thinks: Now THAT is a fucking Daddy I would love to be pinned down and bred by! (Jeez Stiles, what is going on there??)

“Yeah, Rocco.” Peter speaks with familiarity. “My boy here needs a plug to keep Daddy inside of him.” 

Rocco looks Stiles’ over approvingly. Stiles had swapped his jersey out for one of Peter’s hoodies, and it looks too big on him, adding to the overall illusion that Stiles is supposed to be much younger than his age. Stiles bites his bottom lip, and bats his eyelashes at Rocco flirtatiously, like a good little slut. (Stiles, stop that!) 

“Well, what size is he used to?” Rocco asks. Peter grins, and leans over the counter, seductively. “C’mon Rocky. Your throat remembers how big I am.” 

Rocco blushes. “Well, I may have just the thing for this sweet little pup.” He pulls out a large butt plug, shiny, wide, and cherry red. Stiles eyes go wide, cause it’s like the one he wants, only in his favorite color.

“Looks fantastic.” Peter grins, picking up the piece, weighing it in his hand before setting it on the counter. He reaches for Stiles, taking him masterfully behind the neck and turning Stiles over on top of the counter, pinning him down with one hand, and teasing the hem of his pants with the other. “Daddy.” Stiles yelped, pressed into the cool glass of the counter. Again, he should be upset, but he suddenly finds that he WANTS Rocco to examine him, while Peter holds him down. Stiles even pushes his ass back a little more, mewling submissively as Peter hooks his fingers deep under Stiles' waistband.

Peter pulls Stiles’ pants down, exposing Stiles meaty cheeks, and still swollen hole to a low whistle of approval from Rocco. “Nice hole, kid.” Rocco grins. "May I?" He asks, and Stiles nods because he doesn't care what Rocco does, so long as Stiles gets to be a part of it, and he nods vigorously. Rocco reaches out a large hand, Stiles shuddering as he feels almost an entire cheek cupped in Rocco's rough hand. Despite that large, heavy paw, the man handles Stiles' ass with care, and tenderness. 

"You've seen some action today young man." Rocco's voice rumbles deeply in his chest. Stiles sighs, realizing he might be into the Daddy thing WAY more than he thought he would. Peter teases Stiles’ rim with the toy. 

“Ready, son?” Peter asks politely. Stiles nods, and Peter pushes the plug inside. Stiles eyes bug out as the thicker part spreads and splays him open for a moment, before it pops inside. Stiles feels very full and happy. He’s not the only one, as he notes the large bulge in the front of Rocco’s pants. Shit. He’s gonna have to remember this place so he can come back on his own. 

“You do good work Rocco.” Peter winks at the man, and pulls Stiles pants up. 

“Don’t suppose I could take a crack at him?” Rocco asks, teasing a hardened nipple through Stiles’ hoodie. Stiles blushes and bats his eyes at the muscle man submissively. 

“Maybe another time.” Peter grins, cuffing Stiles around the neck and winking at the man. They leave the shop, and Stiles notes the hungry look Rocco gives him as Peter ushers Stiles out the door, reaching down to slap Stiles’ ass, making the toy move inside of him, causing Stiles’ cock to jump. 

“Old friend of yours?” Stiles asks, trying not to sound too interested. 

“Yeah.” Peter grins. “He runs the shop. Makes all the toys.” Peter buckles Stiles into the car, and gets inside, listening to the hum of the engine as it starts. The vibrations of the car make Stiles’ plug hum inside of him, making Stiles feel amazing. 

“He has a best seller called “The Sergeant”. It was that big purple one…” 

Stiles grins. He knows exactly which one. 

The road back to Beacon Hills takes them through the preserve, Hale land, and as Stiles’ ass is full, and his prostate is being constantly stimulated, he takes a moment to imagine Derek, Peter, and Rocco rocking his world at once. He wonders if Rocco is a Were himself, and imagines what that knot must look and feel like if he was one, and that makes Stiles get hard and start leaking all over again.  
Stiles watches as Peter’s nostrils flare, picking up the scent of randy teenage lust that Stiles is giving off. Peter hits a bump in the road, and it causes Stiles to jolt, which pressed the plug into Stiles’ prostate, which made Stiles make a very slutty, needy noise.

Stiles grips the handle on the door, and squeezes, trying to keep the plug from hitting anymore, but Peter notices, and begins to slow some, making the car hit every snag and bump in the road as they drive, as Stiles' plug beats around inside of him.

"Smells like someone is getting all riled up." Peter grinned. Stiles bites his lips, and closes his eyes. He feels one of Peter's fingers stroke his chin, then the sharp point of a claw traces his jaw.

Peter pulls off the road, somewhere in the woods. The moon is not yet full, but still bright. Peter turns off the car and pulls Stiles out. 

“Gotta have you, now.” Peter pulls Stiles pants down, bending him over the hood of the car in the middle of the dark road that cuts a serpentine curve through the woods. 

Stiles whimpered. “Pe...Daddy!” He yelped as Peter pulled the plug out. Stiles immediately missed the feeling of being full. “What if someone comes and sees us in the road like this?” 

Peter growled. “Then they’ll get to see what a dirty little slut you are while I bang you.” Peter slid inside of Stiles, working slowly and grinding into the slick, loose tunnel of flesh. “You can look at them and tell them that Daddy is making your little pussy feel so good, and that you need Daddy holding you down, and fucking you like the little cock hungry princess you are, all the time…” 

Stiles felt himself be mounted in the middle of the road, and he couldn’t help but feel so slutty, but so sexy. Not to take away from Peter, but he closed his eyes, and thought of at least three different Daddies he’d love to have a go with, using his hole, wrecking him, breeding him. Possibly at the same time. All at once.

It was around that time, Stiles realized, he really was a slut. He was a cock hungry, cum hungry, knot craving, "use me as a cumdump" slut. 

And Stiles was very much okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> _“What’s wrong, bud?” Stiles looks at Scott and brushes a strand of hair from the Alpha’s eyes._
> 
> _Scott scoots over toward Stiles. “Well, I kinda know what I want to do, but I’m not sure…”_
> 
> _“Scott, you know you’re safe with me. Anything you want, just ask me. Nothing is off limits.”_
> 
> _Scott leans in and confesses. “I don’t think I’m pleasing Kira all that much in bed.”_
> 
> _Stiles tries to keep a straight face but allows himself a small grin. “Ok.” He nods. “Need me to step in and handle it?” They both laugh, and Scott playfully crashes into Stiles, lightly. “No! Ass.” Scott flushes, and grins. “I… well, I want to try new things with her, but I don’t wanna look like a noob while I do.”_
> 
> _“So.” Stiles fishes. “You want me to be your guinea pig for sexual experiments?”_


	4. Scott McCall Conducts A Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott have been each other's best friend for years. They've done almost everything together, been there through good and bad, thick and thin. So what kind of best friend would Stiles be if he wasn't there to help Scott learn some new tricks?
> 
> A little hard core sweet sexiness for the die hard Skittles, I guess I'm still one in my dead, shriveled heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the poster's original prompt:
> 
> _(Scott - Experiments)_  
>  _Scott wants to learn new skills for the bedroom and asks to practice on Stiles. Some of these experiments include eating him out till orgasm, fingering him while making out, nipple teasing and sucking and lifting and fucking him against a wall._

“No way!” Scott gasps, mouth agape as Stiles rehashes the story. The gasps break into a series of giggles, and they both lay back on Stiles’ bed, laughing like loons, like they used to do when they were kids. It had been a day since Peter left his last deposit inside Stiles, and he could not hold in his laughter, explaining just why he was sure he was keeping playgrounds safe by keeping Peter Hale occupied, and satisfied. 

Peter had also unwittingly created a monster, because Stiles was now wearing the butt plug every day. Stiles loved the way it felt pressing against his prostate, and even loved the way it made him leak into his shorts. The ever present smell of his arousal caused most of the guys in the pack to look Stiles over with hungry, or even curious glares in their eyes at all times of the day. 

Scott had noticed it immediately, and had asked to come over to Stiles’ place, to study for anatomy class, after lacrosse practice, which had been particularly grueling that afternoon. 

Stiles agreed immediately, both because it means spending alone time with Scott (which hardly happens at all these days) and because Stiles is a wiz at the subject of anatomy (having studied his own extensively for years). It's late afternoon on a weekday, Stiles and Scott are in Stiles’ bedroom in their lacrosse shorts and no shirts, perched in their usual spots on the bed. Stiles is walking Scott through several things regarding the reproductive system, explaining everything in a way that makes them stick in Scott’s head.

“And that's the reason men have nipples.” Stiles says to Scott’s amusement. "Everything men have, women have as well. It’s a total counterpart, very Yin and Yang. Even our reproductive organs are exact, except for where they are and how they developed.” 

Scott nods. “Wow.” He thinks for a minute. “So, like, girls have penises?” 

Stiles nods. “That’s what a clitoris is.” An enlightened look crosses Scott’s face. “So, all this time, I’ve been sucking dick. Cool.” 

A short laugh erupts from Stiles, and Scott chuckles. “Wait!” Scott pauses, “So then, what happened to my vagina?” 

Stiles nods towards Scott’s now growing bulge in his shorts. “You know that seam on your ball sack?” 

Scott’s face drops in amused shock. “No way!” he exclaims. Stiles nods. “Yup. That’s also where your ovaries wound up.” 

Without another word, Scott gets up, and strips completely naked. He walks over to Stiles full length mirror, and lifts his ballsack, inspecting the seam. He gently squeezes his balls into his fist, examining them. Stiles notices Scott's cock begin to thicken as he chubs up.

“That is fucking awesome!” He cheers, looking over his junk in a whole new way. Stiles is impressed. He’s seen Scott soft and naked plenty while growing up, but now his best friend is a True Alpha and everything looks… well, is, bigger than he last remembered. Like, A LOT bigger.

Scott looks back at Stiles, a goofy grin on his face. “So, if men and women are pretty much the same, do you think you could help me?”

Stiles looks at Scott’s earnest brown eyes, which are looking at him with trust. “Sure. Anything, Scotty.” 

Scott bites his lip, and looks like he's got something on his mind, but doesn't want to ask. The Alpha looks at Stiles with a nervous, needy look in his eyes, and Stiles feels his own heart start to race. He calms himself, and watches Scott get bashful, and isn’t surprised when Scott climbs into his best friend’s bed, butt naked. “Rub my back?” Scott asks, sweetly.

Stiles, being a very good friend, massaged Scott’s back, as they spent some time just talking and cuddling. It reminded Stiles of simpler times. It also brought something else to Stiles’ mind. 

“So why haven’t you sent your form in yet?” Stiles asked, appreciating Scott’s bronzed skin on his naked form, laying back on his bed. Said body is glowing in the afternoon sun slanting in through Stiles’ window. It illuminates Scott’s body, bathing him in golden hour light. Scott's muscular chest is wide and full, capped by two dark brown nipples That Stiles wants in his mouth. Scott’s abs are ridged and lightly dusted with hair. A treasure trail leads down, starting at his shallow navel, to his bush. Scott's pubes are thick and wiry, and his scent is both heady and arousing to Stiles. Scott noticed Stiles’ staring and blushed, looking away. “I… umm… I want to, but, it’s kinda… I dunno.” 

Stiles grinned at his best friend, flushed. “Always the eloquent one, I see.” 

Scott laughed, and sat up. “You were always that one.” Stiles grinned back, feeling giddy, and closer to Scott than he’d felt in a while. 

“Yeah. Totally far away from what we were like starting high school.” Stiles grinned. “Yeah!” Scott raised his brows. “Like, we were those guys, you know?” Scott captures his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes drinking in Stiles like he had not in a long time.

“Do you remember, you know, that night before we started our first day, Freshman Year?” Stiles asked, shyly.

“Yeah.” Scott nodded. “I was so bummed I was going to start high school without ever having kissed someone.” 

Stiles looked at Scott and thought of how sweet Scott looked that afternoon, years ago. How sincere his best friend looked as he leaned in, and they pressed their lips together, Stiles brushing them softly against Scott’s. 

“And now look at you. True Alpha, and jock stud.” Stiles grinned. Scott shrugged. “Yeah. I guess.” Scott blushed. 

“What’s wrong, bud?” Stiles looks at Scott and brushes a strand of hair from the Alpha’s eyes. 

Scott scoots over toward Stiles. “Well, I kinda know what I want to do, but I’m not sure how to ask…” 

“Scott, you know you’re safe with me. Anything you want, just ask me. Nothing is off limits.” 

Scott leans in and confesses. “I don’t think I’m pleasing Kira all that much in bed.” 

Stiles tries to keep a straight face but allows himself a small grin. “Ok.” He nods. “Need me to step in and handle it?” They both laugh, and Scott playfully crashes into Stiles, lightly. “No! Ass.” Scott flushes, and grins. “I… well, I want to try new things with her, but I don’t wanna look like a noob while I do.” 

“So.” Stiles fishes. “You want me to be your guinea pig for sexual experiments?” 

Scott nods, and points at Stiles. “You know, if guys and girls have the same things, you said earlier... their homogeneous zones...” Scott explains. "I'm thinking, maybe we could play together and I can figure out the best ways to please... someone." Scott's brown puppy dog eyes are earnest and Stiles falls in love with them all over again. He feels his own cock go full hard in anticipation, and tightens his hole, squeezing around the neck of the plug.

"Erogenous zones." Stiles nods. "and, okay, yeah." He pretends to think for a moment. “I mean, I would still need the proper paperwork filed.” Stiles teased. 

Scott scoffed. “Come on Stiles… it’s me.” 

Stiles decided it would be okay for him to bend the rules for his best friend. After all, it's what best friends do for each other.

Stiles looks at Scott, his best friend since forever, and crush of his for a long time. He leaned into Scott, placing his pale hand on his friend’s broad, warm chest, feeling the smooth, warm skin there. Stiles teases his fingers across it, watching at the surface erupts in gooseflesh. Scott sighs contentedly. "I like that." Scott mutters, leaned in now to Stiles. Their faces close to each other, not touching, not just yet. 

“Can we make out?” Stiles asks, softly, realizing how much he’s been wanting to, and hasn’t with the other guys. “Of course.” Scott whispers back, licking his lips and leaning in to kiss Stiles, first pressed closed, then parting them to make out in earnest with his best friend. 

Their first kiss, some years ago had been so sweet, just a simple little kiss as freshmen, that somehow sealed their bond as best friends like nothing else. Stiles remembered how soft, and how warm Scott’s lips had felt to him, and when Stiles let his tongue creep out to tease Scott’s lips, the other boy giggled, and moved back, his bashfulness all over his face. 

Stiles had felt embarrassed, but he stood by his desire. Scott was beautiful, and Stiles wanted to kiss him like he saw people kiss in the movies, and Scott deserved that. Only Scott wasn’t ready then, and Stiles hadn’t really asked…

Now, now Stiles has permission and Scott, Scott is more than ready. Cradling Stiles in his arms, Scott goes for the kiss, letting his tongue explore Stiles’ mouth. Ravenously they kiss, eliciting soft, excited whimpers from Stiles. Scott’s really been practicing this whole kissing thing with the girls, and he’s gotten very good.

More than that, Scott’s hands are over Stiles’ body, caressing the teen’s lightly buffed out frame through his clothes. Stiles almost wishes they still had their practice uniforms on, because THAT has been a kink of his forever, but right now this, with Scott’s naked, hard body pressed into him, is perfect. Scott’s hands run under Stiles’ shirt, pulling it from the pale, smooth torso. Scott growls softly, running his hands up to Stiles face, gripping Stiles' head firmly between his palms. Stiles gasps, because none of the other guys have made him feel desired like this. 

Stiles presses against Scott, their bodies connecting limb to limb, and Stiles rocks gently against Scott. Stiles takes over, his passion opening like a floodgate, as he plants deliberate kisses over Scott's jaw, and neck, moving down to Scott's chest where Stiles runs his tongue over the mounds of muscle, settling on one of Scott's dark nipples, which Stiles gently teases. He flicks his tongue, watching the flesh bud to firmness before gently sucking on the puckered flesh.

"Oh wow." Scott sighs. "That.... feels so good." 

"Mmmmhmmmmm." Stiles sounds off with his lips busy. He pulls away. "Concentrations of nerve endings are awesome." 

Stiles moves over to Scott's other nipple and repeats his ministrations, this time rolling the first one with his fingertips, gently, as Scott rocks his huge erection into Stiles' chest. 

"Let me try it... with you..." Scott moans. Stiles pulls away, and Scott scrambles to get to Stiles chest, going a little to eagerly and nipping hard with his teeth, causing Stiles to bark out a yelp.

"Dude! No teeth!! Teeth bad!" 

Scott draws his head back. "Sorry, bro." 

Stiles strokes the back of Scott's head, as the teen tries again. "Guess I just got a little excited." Scott's face is blushing with embarrassment. 

"S'ok." Stiles guides Scott's head back to his chest. "Just use your tongue, gently. Yeah..." Stiles sighs as Scott tries again. "There you go..." 

Scott's tongue traces the pink flesh of Stiles' nipple, teasing it into a bud which he suckles on, flicking his tongue over the tip of the tit.

"There you go..." Stiles watches as Scott licks over the pale skin of his chest, his tongue dragging through the smears of his own precome as Scott advances from left nip, to the right. Stiles grinds into Scott, through his own shorts. "Just remember, nice and soft, no teeth. That's a high concentration of nerve ending there for most people." 

Scott kisses his way down Stiles' torso, to his lean, soft stomach, stopping at the treasure trail that thickens below Stiles' navel. He gently tugs at the hair there with pursed lips, watching Stiles as the guy giggles and nods. Scott pulls Stiles' shorts and underwear down, watching in surprise as Stiles' large, hard cock springs out, slapping his nascent abs. 

"Whoa." Scott gasps as his nostrils flare. "Dude. That's almost as big as mine." 

Stiles chuckles. "I have some length, but you have some hefty girth there, dude." 

Scott grins. "Can I... you know... put it in you?" 

Stiles nods. "That's kinda the whole point of this dude." 

Scott chuckles, then his eyes widen as he pulls Stiles' legs up. "Duuuuuddeeeeeeee" He lets out a low exclamation as he tugs on the plug in Stiles' ass. "This is huge." 

"Oh it's not that bad." Stiles laughs, and reaches down, getting his fingers around the base and tugging it free. Scott leans down, and sniffs a bit. 

"Does it... hurt?" Scott asks, his fingers gently touching Stiles' swollen rim, licking his lips hungrily. 

Stiles shakes his head. "No." He wets his lips, softly cooing at Scott's touch. "I.... I like it.... I like being... full..." 

Scott looks up and Stiles, crawling up to him, Scott's cock heavy and hanging hard between his legs, and pressing into Stiles. The pale teen moans and reaches up, curling his fingers into Scott's hair. Scott returns Stiles kisses hungrily, grinding into his best friend. "Do it Scotty." Stiles rasped. "Use me. I'm yours, bro."

Scott continued to make out with Stiles, nipping at those cupid’s bow lips, cherry red and glistening on Stiles’ face. Scott mutters against Stiles lips. "Lemme finger you, bro." Scott lifts his hand, eases his fingers between their mouths, and slides his fingers between Stiles lips. Stiles sucks and slurps on them, and Scott moves the slick digits down to the parting of Stiles' legs, so that Scott can tease Stiles’ pucker with his own slick spit.

"Yeah, like that." Stiles sighs as Scott's fingers enter him. "Gently.... careful... yeah bro." Stiles grips his sheets, as Scott explores his insides. "Now, just slowly press around inside, feel around in there." 

Scott closes his eyes, and softly crooks his fingers inside of his best friend.

"Feel around... there's gonna be a hard little knot...." Stiles coached. "Oh yeah!" Stiles tenses. "Right there babe." 

Stiles flushes cause he did not just.... but wow... that was it... Scott doesn't seem to mind, and grins as he tests the pressure against Stiles' prostate. 

"There?" Scott grins, knowing damn well that's what he's seeking. He presses again, watching Stiles tremble and his cock twitch.

"Fuck yeah." Stiles growls. "Prostate located. That'll be the G-Spot, so, bear that in mind." 

Scott gently pushed his fingers in, pressing the gland, and watching Stiles rock into his fingers. Scott loves the sight and moves up to his best friend.

Stiles gasps, and whimpers, “Scotty… oh…” Stiles can see the lust in Scott’s eyes spike as he whimpers, the way a girl would. Stiles lets his voice go up a little as Scott eases another digit inside of Stiles’ still slick and loose hole, where Boyd had wrecked him before lunch that day. “You okay dude?” Scott’s voice is deep and thick with desire. “You like my fingers inside of you like this, bro?” 

Stiles nods, his eyes slitted. He didn’t intend on going full femme for Scott, but it’s clear Scott is in that headspace, and Stiles is, of course, a considerate and generous bestie. So Stiles continues to mewl and whimper in a feminine way, fueling Scott’s ardor. Scott leans down, and begins to suck on Stiles’ dark pink, budded nipples again, and it almost makes Stiles shoot right then and there. 

"Multitasking.... good." Stiles whines. "G... good work dude..." 

“Is that good, baby?” Scott asks, his tongue teasing the areola, tracing the ridges of the ring before pulling it in for a suckling kiss. “Holy jeez…” Stiles gasps, his legs magically spreading wider, allowing Scott easier access, and now four fingers to probe deeper. Stiles starts to rock his hips against Scott’s fingers, yelping as his best friend hits that target inside of him over and over again. Stiles’ cock is being teased by Scott's other hand, and Scott grins up at Stiles, noting the flush on his cheeks. “That the spot, huh, that there, dude?” Scott presses again, and Stiles shivers, his nipples so hard they might cut glass. Scott suckles and gently nibbles on them, using his hands and tongue to stimulate Stiles to the heights of passion. 

“That feel good buddy?” Scott teases Stiles more, this time humping against the teen’s leg. Scott shoves his tongue inside Stiles’ mouth, and frigs Stiles’ prostate furiously, making Stiles grip him, staring in the Alpha’s eyes as he loses his fucking mind and cums hard, on Scott’s fingers, his ring gripping the invading digits, while his balls empty onto his stomach.

The boys are panting, gasping. Stiles can practically smell the lust on Scott, if not see it in his best friend’s throbbing, gigantic, Alpha erection.

“Can I…” Stiles gasps, breaking the kiss. His hand reaches down to where Scott’s cock is leaking all over his pale thigh. “Can I suck you?” 

Scott’s eyes are bright, pupils dilated, and he nods. Stiles flips them over so that Scott is laying on his back, Stiles in between his legs. Stiles jacks the hard cock in his hand, watching as the swollen head leaks a clear bead of pre, which Stiles collects on his tongue. He looks up at Scott, who is mesmerized. Stiles takes the head into his mouth, sucking softly, enjoying the satiny feel of the glans, as well as the flavor of Scott’s slick. 

“Fuck Stiles.” Scott growls, as he watches his best friend worship him. Stiles pulls off, and grins. “Later.” He teases, before descending again. Stiles has always wanted to suck cock, and since none of the other guys want him to do it, he’s shooting his shot with Scott, who seems to be enjoying it, if his throbbing, leaking cock is any indication. Stiles thinks of all the porn that he’s watched, and the practice he’s had on the Sarge, and tries to replicate it, making sure he's covering his lips with his teeth. At the same time, he tries to pay attention to Scott’s moans and sighs, to find out if what he’s doing is working or not. Suddenly, Scott’s request for practice time with Stiles makes perfect sense to him. 

Stiles pulls off, leaving his best friend’s dick shiny and slick, and slowly jacks Scott. “Fuck.” Scott gasps. 

Stiles grins. “You just made me have the fucking orgasm of my life. Only fair I do it for you, Alpha.” 

Scott winks at his best friend, his lover, now his teacher. “Well, I still have some stuff I wanna try with you.” 

Stiles keeps his eyes on Scott, and delivers a long, slow lick from Scott’s balls to the tip of his stiffness. “So, what did you want to try with me, Alpha?” Stiles tone is both teasing, and reverent. Scott moves from his spot on the bed and turns Stiles around, flipping him over in the process. 

“Gonna eat you, like a big bad wolf should.” Scott growls, smacking Stiles’ jiggling bottom, and burying his face in Stiles’ ass crack. Scott holds Stiles cheeks spread wide as he nuzzles and digs his muzzle into Stiles' cleft, Scott's hungry tongue seeking out Stiles’ butthole with hunger and purpose. 

"Holy fuck!" Stiles gasps as Scott hits the target inside of him. Stiles' fingers twist the bedclothes into his hands, as he wantonly pushes his hips back onto Scott's ravenous mouth. “Holy shit you’re good at that!” Stiles can feel Scott grin into his crevasse. “Not as good as I want. I wanna make Kira cum like this, using my tongue.” Scott confesses. “Any dude can use his fingers and dick, but a true Alpha should be able to do it with his tongue.”

Scott pulls back a moment, and licking his chops, looks at Stiles, a grin on his face. “Is that…? Scott smacks his lips. “Boyd?” He leans down, smelling Stiles’ hole. 

Stiles turns beet red. He should have cleaned a little better. “Sorry.” 

Scott continues. “And, Peter?” Scott takes a few more licks. Stiles starts to get up. “I’ll go clean out…” Scott uses his hand to hold Stiles’ down. “No. No… I’m… I’m kinda digging it. They taste different from you.” Scott continues to eat Stiles out, really getting into it, moaning into Stiles, testing out little tips he's heard to try and bring Stiles closer to orgasm.

Stiles grinds into Scott's face. Scott licks up from Stiles' hole, over his balls, and up to the tip of Stiles' long, uncut cock. He teases the tip, before sucking in the first couple of inches, savoring the test of his bro. "Fucking good." Scott mumbles, his tongue digging under Stiles' foreskin, tasting the darker, richer flavors there. 

Scott moves back down, and pulls Stiles' hips up, which folds the lanky teen in half, his knees now on either side of his head. Scott winks at Stiles, and begins to eat Stiles' asshole again, licking and sucking on Stiles' rim, while Stiles pulls his legs down a bit more. "Keep going Scotty." Stiles begs as he adjusts his torso so that his shoulders are now over the calves. 

"No fucking way." Scott mutters into Stiles as he watches Stiles take his cock into his mouth, nursing on his own meat as Scott continues to tongue fuck him. "So fucking cool." Scott says, keeping eye contact with Stiles. "Wish I knew we coulda done this sooner." 

Stiles pulled his cock out of his mouth, a string of slick running from the leaking head to his swollen, cherry lips. "Gotta make up for lost time then." he winks at his hunky friend. Scott pulled Stiles' legs down, and kissed Stiles' belly. Stiles moved up and kissed Scott, tasting himself of his best friend's lips. 

Scott pulls away, licking his lips, and looking every bit the Wolf he’s become and announces, “Okay. My turn.” Stiles is more than ready to eat Scott’s ass, but he is surprised when Scott pushes him down on his back, and lifts his legs up over his broad shoulders. Stiles grins wickedly. 

“Oh, you’re gonna fuck me?” He teases. Scott nods, and eases himself inside of Stiles. The two stare in each other's eyes as they take each other in, connecting them in a way a kiss never could, but Stiles doesn't want to risk it, and pulls Scott in, kissing him passionately. 

"I love you bro." The each say at the same time, causing each other to giggle, as Scott shifts his hips, fucking into Stiles' warmth.

Scott doesn't fuck quite like the others. He's not as precise as Boyd, but he's far more gentle than Peter. Where Peter was trying to fuck the life out of Stiles, and Boyd was trying to satisfy himself, Scott seems to be trying to keep the balance. "Yeah, like that." Stiles coaches. He remembers this is the entire point of this, and coaches Scott on the finer points of fucking. The Alpha listens, Scott has gotten so much better at listening over the years, and moves to Stiles' guidance. 

"Feel good?" Scott asks, hunching his hips and nailing Stiles' prostate in each thrust. 

"Yes..." Stiles pants, as his body tingles. "So much yes..." 

"Can I try something with you?" Scott blushes. Stiles nods. "It's the whole point bro. Use me." Stiles bats his eyes at Scott. Stiles eyes widen in surprise as Scott lifts’ Stiles off the bed, carrying him effortlessly. Scott moves them so Stiles is balanced on the wall, long legs over Scott’s shoulders. “Oh fuck.” Stiles shudders, as he feels Scott’s thickness press into him at a new, different angle. 

"Holy fuck bro!" Stiles gasps as Scott fucks into him. Stiles feels gravity start to pull him down and Scott begins to bounce Stiles up and down on his flesh spike. 

Scott sinks inside of Stiles’ ass, the slick heat enveloping his large, long Alpha cock. Stiles is used to being full, but Scott is really stretching his walls, and it’s making Stiles shake. Scott bucks his hips, and Stiles braces himself, his arms around Scott’s neck. Scott grips Stiles by the head, and holds him in place, keeping Stiles still, staring deep into the whiskey brown pools as he fucks himself into Stiles. 

“Shit… Scott.” Stiles gasps, staring into the young Alpha’s eyes. 

Stiles is incapable of forming words as Scott fucks him like a champ. Stiles knows Scott won’t last too much longer, and secretly hopes that his best friend will stay for round two, maybe even the night. 

Scott presses into Stiles, and Stiles grips Scott’s hair, fingers twisting in the sweaty mop, as Scott growls, pounding, pounding, pounding away until he presses completely inside, and floods his best friend’s guts.

Stiles can feel the thickness of Scott’s cock, pulsating and throbbing, and he wonders for a moment if his Alpha has knotted him, but even though Scott doesn't pull out, Stiles can tell he hasn’t and geez what would THAT feel like if Scott HAD knotted him. The thought makes him shiver, and Scott chuckles, nosing against Stiles’ neck. 

“You smell so good right now.” Scott murmurs, carrying Stiles to the bed, gently laying him down. Stiles is grateful since he's sure his legs don't work at the moment. “Shit, dude.” Stiles sighs. “You flooded me good.” 

Scott nods. “You okay? Did I hurt you?” 

Stiles shakes his head. “No.” He grins. “But I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to get a little rough next time.” 

Scott laughs, and lays back, his hands behind his head. “So, you think that’ll work on a girl?” Stiles nods, and smiles. Oh, right. Stiles refuses to let himself feel sad or bitter though, this was a long time coming, and he is happy he's helping. Stiles cuddles in next to Scott, taking in the young Alpha's musky scent. Stiles lets his nose root through the curls of Scott's armpit hair. He loves his best friend, he really does, and he's proud of what Scott's learned today.

“I think that would satisfy anything with a pulse.” Stiles mutters into Scott's armpit. 

Scott chuckles, and pulls Stiles in, kissing him. He sniffs Stiles out. "I love the way we smell together." 

Stiles chuckles. "It's nice." He trails his fingers over Scott's body. "Can you... maybe stay the night?" 

Scott leans in, and kisses Stiles. "Sure. You don't mind?" 

Stiles shakes his head. "Nah. Besides, I think there's still a lot more we can teach each other."

Scott and Stiles spend a lot of time learning from each other. Every day they share looks back and forth, their connection the deepest it's ever been. Anytime Stiles sees Scott walking with Kira through the halls, there's a look of sheer contentment on her face that makes her glow more than usual. Stiles nods, and feels a certain sense of pride in that look. He knows. He knows.

He's also grateful that Scott has been helping Stiles train as well, because there's a skill Stiles thought he had, but soon found out that he had no mastery of and that mattered. The next Wolf that contacted him was going to push that skill to the fucking limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> _Stiles hears the door to the bathroom open, then Isaac emerges in the doorframe to Stiles’ bedroom. Isaac is blushing and grinning nervously, but also radiating pure excitement for what is about to happen. The tall, lanky beta is something of a paradox to Stiles, who understands since he himself is something of an anomaly. Isaac is handsome, and tall, yet tries to be invisible in groups. His body is thick with muscles and he has a sizable cock, even when limp, but he keeps everything hidden under layers of clothing and a hideous collection of scarves. Isaac's face is innocent, almost cherubic, but there’s also something Stiles knows now: Isaac likes it rough. Isaac wants Stiles' throat, and the way he's looking at Stiles' mouth, fire in his eyes, Stiles is sure that his tonsils are going to be pummeled. He can hardly wait._


	5. Isaac Lahey Goes Deep and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles never would have thought that the sweet and gentle Isaac Lahey had such a wild streak in him. This sends Stiles into a further dissection of himself, and he very quickly discovers, with Isaac's help, that the place Stiles belongs is on his knees... and his back... and pinned against a wall... and...
> 
> *Content warning for some **very rough** oral sex, as well as some **harsh language/name calling** , which is consensual in the context of the story*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the poster's original prompt:
> 
> _(Isaac - Blowjob)_  
>  _Isaac is only interested in Stiles' mouth, wanting a tight, wet heat to fuck into. Loves to have Stiles on his knees worshiping his dick, sometimes face-fucking him when he's really annoyed. He enjoys giving Stiles facials but also loves to watch his throat bob as he swallows Isaac's cum._

If Stiles had been bummed nobody has let him blow them, other than Scott, it all changes when he gets Isaac’s email. The blonde beta has but one request, and Stiles is more than happy to comply. 

_“Allison never blows me. Ever. Can you blow me, dude? Warning, I’m gonna want to throat fuck you good and rough, like, really rough. So, I get if you don’t want to, but if you think you can take it… Yeah.”_

Stiles grins at the email. If? IF? "Shots fired." Stiles chuckles and replies, _"Cum on over."_

Stiles hears the door to the bathroom open, then Isaac emerges in the doorway to Stiles’ bedroom. Isaac is flushed and grinning nervously, but is also radiating pure excitement for what is about to happen. The tall, lanky beta is something of a paradox to Stiles who understands, since he is something of an anomaly himself. Isaac is handsome, and tall, yet tries to be invisible in groups. His body is thick with muscle, and he has a sizable cock even when limp, but he keeps everything hidden under layers of clothing and a hideous collection of scarves. Isaac's face is innocent, almost cherubic, but it’s also hiding something Stiles now knows: Isaac likes it rough. Isaac wants Stiles' throat, and the way he's looking at Stiles' mouth, fire in his eyes, Stiles is sure that his tonsils are going to be pummeled. He can hardly wait. 

Still, the young man is also a gentleman despite his rough upbringing, and Stiles appreciates that courtesy.

“Okay, I’ve washed and wiped everything down. I didn't wanna be... you know.. dirty.” Isaac blushed. Stiles grinned at him, appreciatively. “Well thank you, Isaac. I'll tell you a secret, some of us don't mind... dirty.” Stiles gives Isaac a soft grin, and winks. Isaac giggles and looks away before looking shyly back at Stiles. 

There’s an awkward moment where they stare at each other, and Stiles breaks the ice by asking if Isaac wants to watch a movie to get in the mood. Isaac shrugs, and Stiles gets out his cell, flipping through a few head vids that he’s saved on his phone. He selects one that he made himself, a clip compilation of straight and gay people sucking off a large variety of cocks. Stiles hands it to Isaac, and the blonde gets hard immediately, reclining back on Stiles' bed, pants tenting out as his cock pushes out over this left hip. 

Stiles grins, watching Isaac get comfortable. The Beta looks extra sexy today, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green Henley, which accentuates his tight, lean musculature. Isaac reaches down, and tugs at his belt, unhooking and opening it, before unbuttoning his pants. Stiles watches in anticipation as Isaac pulls down his zipper, and reaches into his boxer briefs. He pulls his cock out of the fly and it stands, tall and proud, out of a thick patch of ginger blonde pubes. Stiles raises his eyebrows in appreciation. Isaac's dick is maybe 8 inches and has a generous foreskin which is slowly retracting, exposing the acorn shaped head of his cock. The shaft is evenly proportioned, and curves up slightly. Stiles’ mouth waters at the sight of this feast.

Stiles lowers himself down on the bed, face to cock with his friend. Stiles flicks his eyes up to where Isaac's eyes are glued to the phone. Stiles' tongue creeps out of his mouth, then makes contact with the hard, hot cock in front of him. Stiles relishes the feel, as he drags his tongue upward from the base, along the underside of Isaac's cock, smiling as he hears Isaac hiss quietly between his teeth. "Fuck." Isaac exhales as Stiles licks all the way up to the top, the tip of his tongue digging into Isaac's wide piss slit.. Stiles pulls his tongue back, a silvery thread of slick clinging to his tongue and stretching down to Isaac. The beta's ice blue eyes flicked down to Stiles, before anchoring on the phone again.

Stiles understood that it was what it was, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself, so he did just that. He stroked Isaac's length, bunching the foreskin up over the weeping head, getting his tongue inside and under the warm cowl. Stiles swabs his tongue around the hidden crown, gently teasing and probing. Stiles thinks that there is no greater feeling than this, mouth full of thick warmth, and he actually makes out with Isaac's cock, using his lips and tongue on Isaac's foreskin, treating it like a little mouth. As he does this, Stiles feels Isaac's heavy hand curl into his dark hair. Stiles grins around the dick in his mouth as Isaac's fingers tighten into a fist. Stiles feels his hair get tugged a bit, a gently dull pain that thrills him, and the pale teen could not be happier.

“Suck.” Isaac commands, still not taking his eyes off the tiny screen in his hand. Stiles does not need to be asked twice. He adjusts himself between Isaac’s long legs, taking the offering deeper into his mouth. Stiles works his lips, head bobbing up and down rhythmically, relaxing his throat as he works to take Isaac all the way down to the base. After spending a lot of time sucking off Scott, Isaac is easier and Stiles is super grateful to his best bud's enormous hog that he gets to practice on, once or twice a week. Stiles works his way down, throat convulsing a bit as Isaac eases into his esophagus. Stiles doesn't stop until his lips are warm at Isaac's underwear and his nose is buried in the bushy auburn pubes that disappear into those undies. Success! (Also, suck-cess!) 

Stiles immediately feels pride when Isaac gasps, letting out a little strangled cry, "Fucking... cocksucker." Stiles grins proudly around the girthy intruder, and swivels his head as he pulls up, before repeating the action while descending to the golden curls at the base of Isaac’s shaft. Isaac has eased his grip, and is now stroking Stiles' hair, occasionally palming the back of his bud's head like a basketball. Stiles can hear the video playing, and knows which clip is up, and which is next. Stiles knows that right now, Isaac is watching a pretty, dark haired girl (reminiscent of a certain girlfriend) sucking a very nice cock, which ended as she was in mid throat. It was spliced right into the next clip as a pretty, pale, dark haired twink, (reminiscent of yours truly) was doing the same, and bobbing up and down furiously on a cock that looks too big to be throated. Stiles timed his motions to what he remembered on the video. The clips switched back and forth, with the suckers changing genders, backgrounds, and body styles, along with the cocks in their mouths. Stiles is not surprised when at a key point, Isaac grips him by the hair, holding Stiles' head in place as he pounds jackrabbit style, into the slick heat surrounding him. On the video, the dominant muscled top is doing just that, and wrecking some poor (but very lucky) frat boy’s throat. 

Stiles is in heaven as he sucks Isaac off, occasionally checking in with a look. Stiles registers satisfaction as a few times he sees Isaac looking at his mouth work instead of at the phone, though the next clips really seems to get the tall teen's attention. It's one of Stiles' favorites, an intense face fucking scene where the top is genuinely wrecking some dude's throat, verbally fucking into the slick wet mouth, drool getting everywhere. Isaac sets the phone on the bed, and places both hands on Stiles' head. Isaac's fingers twist and grip Stiles' hair, locking in tight. Stiles braces himself because he knows what's coming, literally. Isaac's hips snap up, lodging into Stiles' throat. Stiles tries to let everything go slack, as Isaac slams his hips up and down on the bed. Stiles' mouth is filling with spit and slick, and he swallows every mouthful. That wonderful, subby switch in Stiles' head trips, and he lets himself happily become a throat for Isaac. Stiles once again thanks his lucky stars that he's been able to practice so much with Scott, cause Isaac is pushing Stiles' limits in a way that Scott wouldn't, and it arouses Stiles. Isaac lets out a groan that turns into a growl, then pushes Stiles down, holding him there hard, enjoying the sound and feel of Stiles gagging. "Take it!" Isaac growls. "Take my fucking cock you greedy hole, all of it. Gag on my meat bitch, and I'll fucking give you more cum than you could eat. You're mine, slut, you're my fucking mouth now...

 _I want it so bad. There's just something about someone letting me wreck their throat, to debase them, to make them take me. I'm not a monster. I'll stop if it gets too rough. Double tap to exit. UFC rules, since you wouldn't be able to talk with your throat full of my dick..._

Stiles isn’t sure if it’s something due to Isaac’s upbringing, “taking the power back” and all, but he knows that in certain situations, lacrosse for example, Isaac can turn on his Wolf, and tear the shit out of anyone when he chooses. It’s precisely why he’s here. In a flash, Stiles understands that this MIGHT be part of the reason his girlfriend is reluctant to do this for him, or that Isaac might not want to subject her to this, and once again Stiles has to appreciate that consideration, even as he's sure he might pass the fuck out. The things you think about when you're fucking, huh? Stiles is aware that Isaac is still going, still shooting, and Stiles keeps breathing through his nose, because Stiles has never been one to double tap.

Stiles feels his swallow reflex kick in, and soon he is gulping down his reward. Isaac’s cock is the perfect “suck me” size, and the slight curve means Stiles has to work for it, but Stiles has never been afraid of a little work, and it is work to swallow Isaac’s large load. The blonde is firing shot after shot directly into Stiles’ throat, and Stiles is a little pissed he’s not even getting a taste. He tries to pull back, so he can get a proper sampling of his buddy’s jizz, but Isaac is holding him firm by crown and chin, locking in tight. Eventually, Isaac’s balls empty out, and his grip has relaxed enough so that Stiles can pulled back enough to collect a few stray dribbles on his tongue.

Stiles enjoys the flavor of Isaac's cum, gently laving his tongue over the head. Globs of stray jizz ooze out and hit Stiles' tastebuds. There's a salty, smokey undertaste that makes Stiles drool, and he begins to nurse the rest of it out of the lanky beta. Isaac is panting like he's run a marathon. Sweat soaks the front of his Henley, and darkens the pits with sweatstains. Stiles looks up at his feeder with reverence, wondering if Isaac has always been this sexy, or if it's his own lust view that is tinting his buddy this way. A final glob oozes out and Stiles sucks it down, gently milking Isaac dry, before nuzzling back into the pubes bursting out of the underwear's opening. "Fuck." Stiles whispers, inhaling Isaac's musk. 

“Jeez that was fucking incredible.” Isaac exhales and Stiles grins, licking his lips. All that cum has dehydrated him, and he gets up to get a drink of water from the kitchen. He is considering asking Isaac if he wants round two, but when Stiles returns, the bedroom is empty. Stiles is taken aback but again reminds himself that this is probably going to be part of it too, especially for the guys with girlfriends. Still, it is not in Stiles to be ungrateful and he pulls his phone from the bed. The scene Isaac has paused on and left on the screen is one of Stiles' favorite. It's of a dark haired twink with big Bambi eyes (not unlike his own) sucking on a huge uncut cock. His mouth stretched and his face red with exertion. The twink is trying to swallow a massive load and it's leaking out of his mouth, his cheeks bellowed out, eyes red from crying, face stained with tear tracks. Stiles bites his lip, and texts Isaac, " _thanks for that, dude_ ". 

Stiles sends the text and immediately goes back to that scene, watching the kid get messy sucking cock, listening to the top Dom him. He takes note that this is just the image that set Isaac off, and takes note of the stuff before it, wondering which part made Isaac boil over. Stiles watches it all, stroking himself slowly. He replays Isaac taking and using him, the pleasant ache inside his neck letting him know that he was used, just the way Stiles liked. Like a junkie, he wonders how soon before he can get his next fix.

Stiles doesn’t give too much thought to that however, because he knows that Isaac will be back. 

What Stiles doesn’t expect is that Isaac will be back, that very night. A simple text, “You up?” Stiles replies with an open mouth, followed by the water drops emoji. Isaac shows up at the empty Stilinski house at the front door, sweats pushed out with his need. The Sheriff is not home, on duty all night tonight, but Isaac isn't here for a long time, just a good one. Tthe minute Stiles lets him inside the house, Isaac has his hand on the back of Stiles' neck, the other yanking down the front of his sweats. "Beg for it." Isaac commands, and Stiles does just that before Isaac is jamming his cock into Stiles' drooling mouth. Isaac is far more forward this time, and Stiles fucking loves it. Isaac has pinned them to the wall, Stiles' head pressed firmly without a place to go. "So fucking hot, so wet..." Isaac thrusts into Stiles. "Get it all over yourself, bitch, get wet and sloppy. Make some fucking noise." Stiles looks up as much as he can, just to make sure this IS in fact that sweet, shy boy that emptied his nuts into Stiles 9 hours ago. It is indeed Isaac Lahey, and the look in his eyes lets Stiles know that something inside of him has been awakened. Stiles lets his mouth go a little slack, feeling drool and slick come out of his mouth, soaking his shirt. This also changes both the feel and texture of his throat, and Stiles immediately recalls the video, and does his best to mimic the look, as well as the sounds from it, as he realizes that Isaac is recreating the dialogue. All Stiles can do is hold on, trying to brace his hands on Isaac's meaty thighs. "No." Isaac scolds, swatting them down. Stiles tries to apologize, but all that comes out of his mouth are wet, squishy sounds and "Gluck, gluck, gluck, gluck."

Isaac grins broadly and growls, "Oh fuck yeah, that's the sound, slut. Keep it up." Somewhere in Stiles head he hears a voice telling him to put his hands behind his back, so he does, giving Isaac full control. Isaac continues to trust, quick, sharp jabs, while Stiles continues to sputter, the exertion bringing tears to his eyes, which, turns him on, and he seriously considers the research he's going to have to do to understand why he is hard as a rock and loving this treatment. Like, who is he now?

"Gonna..." Isaac lets out a strangled grunt. "Throat... fuck..." Stiles watches as Isaac's face contorts, and his eyes flash a brilliant gold, his claws and fangs unsheathing for a moment. Stiles feels Isaac yank himself from his throat, but before he can object (not that his battered throat would let him), Isaac is firing all over Stiles' face. Rope after thick rope of hot, white cum laces Stiles' face, the first shot splattering his forehead, then his nose and cheeks, before some jets hit his lips, and chin. The rest soak into Stiles' shirt, leaving him reeking of shifted Beta jizz. Isaac is panting, one arm leaned against the wall, staring down at Stiles. "You look so fucking hot like that, dude." He says, squeezing the last drops from his cock, flicking it at Stiles. Panting, hard, Stiles closes his eyes, smiling.

"Thanks, man." Stiles says, using his fingers to wipe the jizz starting to run into his eyes before they start to sting. "That was so fucking hot..." Stiles opens his eyes, and Isaac is gone again. Front door wide open, jizz covered Stiles on the floor still pressed against the wall. Rude, but okay, Stiles thinks as he gets up to close the door. He walks upstairs to his bedroom, and flops on his bed, face still covered in cooled cum, and he slides the Sarge inside of him, fisting his hard cock, and replaying the scene in his head over and over, until he's cum all over himself.

Eventually, it becomes a very welcome arrangement for them both. Isaac texts, Stiles responds, even when they aren't alone. Sometimes, that's the thrill of it all. Stiles watches as Isaac scales the tree outside of his window. Isaac is all lithe grace as he climbs up, slinking over to the windowsill. Stiles silently slides the window open, and motions for Isaac to stay quiet. Isaac perks his ears up, and is able to hear Stiles' dad snoring in his bedroom down the hall. Stiles starts to take out his phone, but Isaac gently takes it, and sets it on Stiles' desk. Isaac presses back against Stiles, guiding him back toward the bed. Stiles can already feel his own erection tenting out the front of his sleep pants. Isaac leans in close and mumbles in Stiles' ear. "On your knees." 

Stiles obediently sinks to the floor in front of Isaac. He feels the teens hand at his ear, like a handle, and Isaac tilts Stiles' head up. They stare at each other for a few seconds, and Stiles carefully reaches up to the waistband of Isaac's sweats, looking up at Isaac, waiting for permission. Isaac nods, go, and Stiles pulls the front of the sweats down, watching as Isaac's length pops out, springing up like a jack in the box. Stiles immediately goes for it, only to feel Isaac stay his head. Stiles lets out a needy little whine, only to hear Isaac shush him, an evil grin on his face.

"Don't wanna wake Daddy now, do you slut?" Isaac teases, grabbing his cock and waving it in front of Stiles. "Open." 

Stiles looks up at Isaac, enjoying this more than the first few times. Isaac seems to get bolder each time. There's another line he's willing to cross, another action he'll get comfortable with, another request he'll make. Stiles wets his lips and parts them, sticking his tongue out. Isaac slaps his heavy cock over Stiles' tongue, enjoying the wet, smacking noise. Stiles swoons as the flavor of Isaac's precome coats his tongue. 

"Fuck yeah." Isaac growls as he takes Stiles' mouth again. Stiles loves the way Isaac holds his head in place as he rocks his hips. There's less rush now, there's more desire for control. After the first times, and a face fucking follow up in one of the lecture hall bathrooms the following day, Isaac understands more and more that Stiles really is enjoying this, as well. Gone is the shame that maybe he's been too rough on Stiles, and it's replaced by a hunger to really give it to his friend, to punish his throat and talk dirty, because kinks can be shared. 

Stiles lets his hands rest behind him, dutifully. He's learned that Isaac doesn't want fight, or resistance. He wants mouth, wants throat, wants a slick wet heat tight around his thick uncut cock. Stiles is happy to provide all that and more. 

Isaac seems to enjoy this round. Whether its the risk of being caught, or the idea that he might not stop if they were, Isaac is into this. He asks Stiles if he will lie on his back with his head hanging over the side of the bed. Stiles has seen this in numerous vids, and wonders if it will get as messy as that. Correction, he WANTS it to get as messy as all that. Isaac tugs on his hard cock out and aims for Stiles’ waiting red lips. Isaac sinks into Stiles' mouth, watching as his large cock pushes Stiles throat apart from the inside. Stiles gurgles, but doesn't struggle as Isaac grinds deep into his throat. Isaac takes his hand and grips Stiles' neck, feeling the bulge move as he slides back and forth, churning up a frothy mix of spit and slick, which leaks out of Stiles' face. 

"Fuck yeah." Isaac growls softly. "You feel so good Stiles. Finally putting that fucking smart mouth to use." 

Stiles grins. Good, he thinks, loving when Isaac gets verbal like this. He feels comfortable, safe enough to do this with me. Stiles lets a few more globs of mess drool out of his mouth in thanks. 

"Look so good with my fucking mess all over your face... Love watching you get covered up, fucking messy bitch." 

Stiles agrees. When Isaac pummeled his mouth that one day in the lecture hall toilet, Stiles had to miss class entirely. Isaac not only throat fucked Stiles into a red faced mess, the blonde stud shot his load all over Stiles' face again. Isaac manged to even pull out a second load, gripping Stiles by his hair, and jacking off, slapping Stiles in the sticky face with his thickness. Stiles whimpered and kept his tongue out, moaning at the gooey reward Isaac fed him for being a good little slut. Isaac left Stiles there in the bathroom stall, used and sticky. The front of Stiles' shirt had been soaked through with sweat, spit, jizz, and throat slime. Stiles' lips were swollen and red, and he felt like such a cheap slut. What's more, Stiles really wanted to sit back and enjoy the feeling for some time. 

"Keep it there." Isaac had commanded, wiping his sticky cock over Stiles' face, squeezing out the last droplets on the bridge of Stiles' pert little upturned nose. 

"Yes Sir." Stiles nodded, feeling the sticky goo cool on his face. He licked his lips, savoring the taste, before fishing out his own cock and jerking off. He pictured how hot Isaac looked, making Stiles take that dick, then picturing all the other dudes in the pack, as well as a few NOT in the pack. Fantasizing about them all, using him like a slut, wrecking his holes, breeding him like a bitch, filling them with load after load of hot rich wolf and human cum. Stiles gathered some slick off his face with his fingers, pushing the cooling jizz into his hole, and fingering himself hard, hitting his prostate, finally firing his release all over himself. 

Stiles resists the temptation to do all this now, even though his cock is hard as steel in his cotton sleep pants, black with yellow Batman logos all over them. A larger version of the logo is on his black sleep shirt, and Stiles lets his hands creep under the soft fabric to tease at his stiff nipples, tugging at the buds and moaning around Isaac's thrusting cock. Stiles lets Isaac plunge in, the blonde's sweaty balls slapping Stiles in the forehead, beating a soft tattoo in sweat and musk. Stiles keeps breathing through his nose, inhaling both the scent of sex, and life giving air, enjoying them equally.

Isaac squeezes Stiles' throat as he pushes in and out, and Stiles thrills at the thought that he's nothing but a hole. Where this submissive streak is coming from, Stiles isn't sure, but he's sure as shit not questioning. 

"So fucking good, dude." Stiles sighs as he rolls his hips. "Can I do it? Can I go hard like last time?" 

Stiles pulls his hand out from under his shirt, and puts a thumb down. 

"Got it." Isaac whispers. "Can't make too much noise, huh?" Stiles gives this a thumbs up. Isaac's tone turns playful. "Can't have Daddy coming in here, seeing his son on the bed, giving up that throat like a cheap whore now, huh? What do you think he'd say about that? Finding me deep in here?" Isaac squeezes Stiles' throat again. 

Stiles flushes hard at the mention of that, wishing he could let out a "choke me, daddy", and his hands return to underneath his shirt.

"Oh shit so good. So hot, so slick, so fucking wet for me." Isaac growls softly, so as not to wake the sleeping Sheriff. 

Isaac glides into Stiles, enjoying the wet, gurgling sounds made in the dark as the lean Beta boy quickens his thrusts. Stiles' face is drenched in wet, and the slick, squishing sounds are only adding to the enjoyment that was the feeling of Isaac using him like a hole, but also listening to the quiet, buttoned down boy unravel into a commanding, confident, domineering top, whilst wrecking his throat. Isaac’s soft panting moans turned into soft pleas and whimpers as he fucks, fucks, fucks into Stiles. 

Isaac pulls out of Stiles' mouth again. "Ready?" He pants, jacking off to the sight of Stiles' glazed face.

"Fuck yeah." Stiles rasps out quietly, opening his mouth wide.

Isaac points his flared cock head at Stiles' mouth, firing round after round of hot cum into the red "O" of those cherry red lips.

"Fuck." Isaac growls. "Swallow it. All of it." Isaac watches as Stiles obeys, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing up and down in Stiles' long pale throat. Isaac reaches down and strokes the length as Stiles does, cooing at him. "Fuck yeah dude, every drop. Every last drop." He squeezes the length of his cock, milking out the last drops onto Stiles lips, as the pale teen pants, licking the drops of cream from them.

Stiles takes his time to suckle on Isaac, cleaning him off before wiping Isaac off with an dirty shirt, and tucking him back into his grey sweats. 

“Thanks dude.” Isaac reaches down, and strokes Stiles' hair, affectionately. They chuckle softly looking at each other before Stiles gets up off the bed, wiping his face off. 

Isaac heads for the window. “Sorry about just bailing…” 

Stiles holds a hand up. “No worries dude, you're cool. I’m just here to serve.” He wipes his mouth on his arm. 

Isaac smiles and climbs out of the window, “Thanks man. See you in school?”

Stiles nods. “Take it easy, scarf boy.” 

After Isaac leaves, Stiles closes his window, staring out into the night for a bit. The wind is blowing and the air smells sweet. He stares out at the moon, like a fingernail in the sky. He is sore, but its that good kind of ache, like after a long practice, or one of Peter's fucks. Stiles arches his back, feeling empty, feeling needy. Jeez, he thinks, what kind of a slut am I becoming?. A rational voice seems to answer him from the back on his mind, "Becoming?" Stiles nods in agreement with himself. 

He pauses a moment, then hears his dad's snoring from down the hall, and decides to forego an evening wank, even though both his cock and hole are needy. It seems like the more he gets railed by his pack, the less satisfaction he gets from his toys and hand. He really is missing getting fucked, and kinda wants it all the time now. Boyd is good every few days or more, and Peter hasn't asked for too many sessions, which shocks Stiles. Scott does take advantage of his bestie's ass every other week, but Stiles needs more. 

Crawling into his bed, Stiles closes his eyes, and dreams of dick. He dreams of getting railed good and hard by a virile stud who knows how to give Stiles exactly what he wants. The person who winds up giving that to Stiles winds up being a complete shock, even to him. In fact, Stiles learns, once you get a pup good and ready to play, you can't keep him off the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> _Liam pales a bit. “Shhh.”_
> 
> _“What?” Stiles laughs. “It’s not like I’m screaming it from the clock tower. Why haven’t you sent your email to me, I thought that would be easier than asking in person.”_
> 
> _They walk in step out to the campus, Liam easily keeping up with Stiles quick pace. “I dunno.” Liam whines a bit. “I just, I guess I…”_  
>  _Stiles grins. He’ll give the boy a chance before he asks himself._
> 
> _“So, I’m… I kinda wanna… if you’re okay with it, that is, cause, I know, you do… I mean, I can smell the others on you…”_
> 
> _“Liam.” Stiles stops the rambling pup and looks at him. “Would you like me to come over later so you can fuck and breed me like I was a bitch in heat?”_
> 
> _Stiles can pinpoint the moment where Liam’s brain shorts out, leaving his head barely functional. Liam nods dumbly, eyes wide, mouth open and a barely audible yes on his lips._
> 
> _"Or now." Liam chokes out. "Now is good."_


	6. Liam Dunbar Plants His Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is shocked to find out that Liam Dunbar, of all the pups, has a kink that lines up perfectly with Stiles. The only problem is that the pup is super shy, and even though he has power, lacks confidence. Can Stiles help bring the young Beta out of his shell, and help him work on his confidence as well? 
> 
> Is Stiles a bottom slut? 
> 
> (The answer is yes. Yes, he is a bottom slut, making things look very good for Liam.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Liam - Impregnation)_   
>  _Liam contacts Stiles after receiving encouragement from Scott, and can barely get through his request what with how embarrassed he is. He asks Stiles to ask Liam to be bred and expects a rejection, so he's surprised when Stiles says yes. They both strip down and Stiles is impressed by Liam's size, noting how he is the second biggest of the pack. The beta mounts Stiles on all fours and is quickly riled up by Stiles asking to be filled with his pups and proceeds to nail his prostate before coming inside. He ends up fucking Stiles the most, always filling him and telling him how soon he'll be swelling with Liam's kids and popping them out one after another._

Stiles isn’t quite sure when it happened, but shit, it certainly happened without him noticing. He realizes this watching Liam pull his shirt off over his head. Somewhere in the middle of first meeting the terrified and confused new Beta after he was bitten by Scott, all those years ago, and right now, right now, now, in Liam’s bedroom, Stiles sees that little baby Beta has grown up. 

This is evident in the dusting of hair on Liam’s broad chest, and dense patches of fur in the teen’s armpits. The scruff on Liam’s chin and jaw contrast with his clear blue eyes, giving him a very roguish look, and it makes Stiles shiver. The look in Liam’s eyes is intense, and they narrow as they zero in on Stiles, sizing him up like prey. Liam’s chest heaves, and the thick muscles lining his arms tense, visually saying more than words ever could. Stiles gulps, and begins to move back on Liam's bed, not sure if he's trying to bait the beta, or if he's really scared. Stiles knows only one thing at this moment, and that is this: He is about to get his ass Fucked, and Bred like a bitch. Hard.

Life is fucking good.

“He’s too shy to ask, Stiles.” Scott leans into his best friend, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ neck, trailing it down to Stiles' shoulder, hitting every beauty mark on the way down. “So, he asked me to ask you…” Scott kisses one spot, "if you would let him..." another kiss, "fuck you..." kisses again, "and breed you."

“If he’s too shy to ask if he can fuck me, then how’s he gonna react to the real thing when it’s winking right at him?” Stiles snarks, but clearly enjoying all the extra attention Scott is giving him these days. Stiles is fascinated by how Scott seems to note and enjoy everyone’s scents more when they are processed through Stiles.

“Winking, or gaping?” Scott chuckles as he licks a stripe up from shoulder to chin, before nuzzling into Stiles, while teasing the bottom's well used hole with slicked fingers. They are spent and naked in Scott’s bed again, after Scott spent the better part of an hour trying new positions out on Stiles. “Dude's shy about asking. It's not just he wants to fuck you, he specifically wants to _breed_ you.” 

Stiles brows raise up to his hairline in amused surprise. “The pup wants to knock me up?” He laughs, picturing the smaller teen trying to mount him. He doesn't WANT to laugh, but the image is too cute to not.

Scott shrugs, making his way down under the covers to eat himself out of Stiles. "More than that, he wants to hear you beg for it, wants you to beg for his cock, his cum, his pups." Scott's voice is muffled under the sheets. “It’s what turns him on, and you said we could ask you for what we want, and you wouldn’t give us any grief about it, bro.”

Stiles gasps as Scott buries his face in Stiles' sweaty crack. By the feel of Scott's tongue, he's in half shift and really going for the gold. So the runt of the litter wants to put his babies inside of Stiles? That _should_ sound ridiculous. Stiles shifts his hips and moans softly. The idea of Liam wanting to mount him, and pretend to be some open breeding stock _should_ be a solid no. Would Stiles refuse if Liam asked himself? Of course not, Stiles thinks. Why risk hurting the little dude's feelings, when what Liam wants also happens to be another kink Stiles has kept hidden for a long, long time. 

Liam moves over to his bed, staring Stiles down. Even though he’s only a Beta, and a much shorter one at that, his muscular form, and intense gaze add to his presence, making him more intimidating, and Stiles is kind of getting off on being looked at like he’s a piece of meat. Been happening a lot lately.

Liam is still in his dark blue boxer briefs, and it looks like something wild is about to claw its way out of there. “Strip.” Liam growls at Stiles, authority in his tone. It shakes Stiles to hear Liam speaking so forcefully. He gets out of his clothes quickly, and kneels on the floor in front of Liam, his face level with the Beta’s swollen crotch. Stiles is mesmerized by the straining bulge trapped in the cotton lycra pouch. Licking his lips, Stiles looks up at Liam obediently, bats his eyes teasingly. "Is that for me?" Stiles grins, watching Liam swell with pride at Stiles' admiration and submissiveness.

“Take it out.” Liam growls.

“Hey... Stiles. Can I talk to you real quick?” Liam asks, politely, catching Stiles as he's leaving the Cafeteria. The day is bright and warm, and Liam looks extra good in the black tank that hugs the muscles of his body. Stiles inhales, noting the heady, musky, mature scent of the guy.

“Sure pup, what’s up?” Stiles asks, watching as Liam shifts nervously from foot to foot, looking over his shoulder. He reminds Stiles of a nervous, skittish cat, and that gives Stiles the giggles, which he holds in from politeness. A skittish wolf-cat, how cute. 

Liam's eyes are bright, sparkling in the light, and Stiles catches them with his own. Stiles watches as Liam nervously licks his pink lips. “Can I…. are you still letting us… you know... do stuff, with you?” 

“By stuff,” Stiles clarifies, “You mean get you off with body rocking, ball draining, mind blowing sex, then sure.” 

Liam pales a bit, waving his hands around. “Shhh! Stiles!” 

“What?” Stiles laughs. “It’s not like I’m screaming it from the clock tower in the town square. Why haven’t you sent your email to me, I thought that would be easier than asking in person.” 

They walk in step out to the campus, Liam easily keeping up with Stiles quick pace. “I dunno.” Liam whines a bit. “I just, I guess I… I want to ask, you know, in person, cause... yeah...”

Stiles grins. He’ll give the boy a chance before he asks himself. 

Liam bites his bottom lip, and Stiles wants to do it for him, and hopes he gets the chance. Liam continues, “So, I’m… I kinda wanna… if you’re okay with it, that is, cause, I know, you do… I mean, I can smell the others on you…” Stiles raises his brows cause that's the most declarative thing the pup has said to him. Liam gasps, and holds his hands up. "And that's cool! Like, so cool, I like... I really like the way the others smell on you, and I kinda really want to get my own scent on you..." Liam is babbling now, and though it is cute, Stiles remembers what Scott told him, and decides to just end the dude's suffering. 

“Liam.” Stiles stops the rambling pup and looks at him. “Would you like me to come over later so you can dick me down, and breed me like I was your own personal bitch in heat?” 

Stiles can pinpoint the moment where Liam’s brain shorts out, leaving his head barely functional. Liam nods dumbly, eyes wide, mouth open and a barely audible yes on his lips.

"Or now." Liam chokes out. "Now is good."

Stiles carefully places his hands on each of Liam's thighs, gently rubbing up and down. The hair on Liam's legs is thick, but soft, and Stiles loves the way it feels beneath his palms. He is very impressed by Liam’s size when it comes springing out of his underwear. It’s pretty fucking big. Maybe it’s because he was bit by the True Alpha. Maybe he just had a big cock to begin with, but either way, Stiles is staring at some double digit dick throbbing in front of him. Smaller than Scott’s massive Alpha fuck stick, Liam’s cock still has a gorgeous helmet, high ridged, and shiny, with a wide, deep piss slit. The shaft is thick, perfect in proportion to the head, and maybe an inch or inch and a half from a foot. Stiles is getting too good at guesstimating these guy’s cock sizes. Stiles licks his lips, and reaches up, gripping the hot, turgid shaft and stroking, watching the thin, flexible hood cover and uncover Liam’s cock head. 

“Suck it.” Liam commands, and Stiles does not have to be told twice. He is thrilled that he took the time to do a thorough cleanup, and prep on his hole. If Liam can back up this attitude, then Stiles’ hole is going to need all the lube it can get.

Stiles arrives at Liam’s house later that night, in the nicer part of Beacon Hills. Since both of Liam's parents are practicing doctors, it affords the boy a comfortable lifestyle, even though Liam does not slack in his schoolwork or his personal life. Liam welcomes Stiles, ushering him inside. Stiles smiles at the less nervous Beta boy, as he makes his way to Liam’s room. Scott has let Stiles know that Liam has trouble asking for what he wants and is usually used to people telling him what to do. Stiles intends to help change that.

“Can I get you a water? Maybe a juice or something?” Liam offers as Stiles enters the bedroom. “A water is good.” Stiles responds, as Liam disappears into the kitchen, and Stiles makes his way around Liam’s bedroom. Such a boy’s room, a hastily made bed, desk covered in books and dirty clothes. Stiles can see something sticking out a tiny bit from under the mattress, near the top of the bed.

Liam enters, and hands Stiles the water, still very nervous and not quite holding Stiles’ gaze. Stiles watches as Liam leans against the door frame, before turning his beautiful blue eyes on Stiles. He draws a deep breath. "So....."

Stiles bobs his head up and down, obediently on Liam's cock. Much bigger than Isaac, Liam isn't demanding on Stiles' throat, which makes Stiles only want to give him the best head he can. Liam pulls his cock out of Stiles’ mouth, making a loud pop as it does. Liam takes Stiles in hand, and pulls him up until they're face to face. "You know what I want." He growls, low in tone, and Stiles actually feels his hole throb. He's pulled out the plug while he was blowing Liam and right now, that empty feeling is bothering him. 

"Tell me." Stiles whispers back. He takes a risk, and nips at Liam's bottom lip. Liam rumbles in his chest, and brings them both down on the bed, pinning Stiles beneath him. "Tell me what you want, Liam." 

Liam's eyes find Stiles. "I want... I..." he pauses, gets a nod from Stiles, a smile, a lick of the lips. Liam feels his arousal begin to burn. "I want to fuck you, Stiles." 

Stiles nods. "Yes, please. What else?" 

Liam grinds his hips into Stiles, their cocks graze together delicately for a moment, and it drives Stiles crazy. "I want to put my pups in you." Liam announces, confidently. "I want to fuck you until you're full of my cum, and I want to make you pregnant." The words seem to spark more ardor in Liam, who continues to rut against Stiles.

"I want that too." Stiles gasps, spreading his legs a little. Liam sighs, and pins his knees inside of Stiles' thighs, before taking a leg in each hand, pulling them up and looking at Stiles' opening. "Please..." Stiles whimpers. He remembers Liam's request, and shudders and bats his eyes. "Please, Liam. I feel so empty... So needy. Hole needs your cock... Need pups... need your pups in my womb. Wanna... wanna carry a litter for you..." Stiles bites his lip, and makes his gape wink, watching Liam's eyes widen. "Please, Alpha." Stiles begs, knowing that's pretty much what all these boys want, need, this desire to be the top dog...err, wolf. "Please make me carry... make me pregnant. Alpha." This works because Liam's eyes immediately flash gold, a thin ring of red on the outside of the iris. It takes Stiles' breath away. "Please... show me what I'm here for... to be your bitch, Liam." 

Liam growls, and turns Stiles around, shoving him down onto the bed, firmly, before crawling behind Stiles, growling happily. Liam dips his head down, nostrils flared, eyes bright. Stiles looks underneath himself, watching Liam sniff him out. Liam licks his lips. Stiles gasps, shuddering at the turn in the teen, and he takes a few moments to properly present to Liam, cause he knows this is what the boy wants. He wants a fantasy, an innocent (oh well), sweet hole to ruin, where he can plant his seed. Stiles presses his chest into the bed, and raking his hips up, begins to play the role. 

“Talk to me.” Stiles says, sitting on Liam’s full sized bed. “Come here.” Stiles beckons. Liam, of course, obeys, and sits next to Stiles. They don’t often have any one on one time together, and Liam isn’t sure what to say. “So.” Stiles begins. “I understand what you want to do. But, why don’t you feel comfortable asking me?” Stiles asks, as nicely as he can, so as not to make Liam feel uncomfortable. “You know, you can be honest with me. Right?” 

Liam nods, and looks at Stiles. “I just… I’m always afraid that people are gonna say no, or laugh at me.” 

Stiles smiles softly and takes Liam’s hand. “I would never.” Liam smiles back at Stiles and dips his head onto Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles takes great joy in the feeling of Liam sniffing his neck, and gently nipping at the soft meat there. “And you know, I really want to do what you want to do.” Stiles reassures Liam. “I just want to know what you want from me. Nothing is off the table. This is a turn on for me too.” 

Liam bites his lip, and Stiles nods. “I…” Liam stammers. “I wanna breed you. I want you to be… ummm… I wanna hear you beg for it.” Liam’s cheeks are tinting red and his smile widens. “I want you to gas me up, and I wanna talk really, really dirty while we fuck.” 

Stiles nods, his own smile blooming. “Perfect, I love it.” Liam looks up in surprise, brows raised. “Okay.” Stiles squeezes Liam’s hand, thrilled when the boy squeezes back. “Don't hold anything back with me, Liam. No words forbidden, no holds barred. Tell me.” Stiles’ voice is low, but encouraging. He leans in to Liam, and nuzzles against him, as a submissive does to its Alpha. He feels Liam rumble in his chest and Stiles knows he's on he right track. 

“Stiles…” Liam sighs. “I want….” Stiles nods, encouraging Liam. The Beta smiles. “I wanna fuck you, Stiles. I wanna fuck you, and breed you.” Liam let’s his hand trail up Stiles’ neck, with Stiles nodding. 

“Yes.” He whispers softly, encouraging the pup, "Again, Liam." 

Liam grips Stiles by the back of the neck, firmly. Stiles moans and slits his eyes at the sensation. The move makes his heart race, and the flare of Liam's nostrils indicate a change in Stiles' scent. Knowing his lust is in the air now, Stiles lets himself surrender, tilts his head back, presenting his neck to Liam. Another happy rumble in the teen's chest lets Stiles know that again, he's made the right move.

"Tell me, Liam. Make me know your need." Stiles begs. 

“I wanna fuck you, Stiles. I wanna put my pups inside of you.” Liam says, more confidently now, he leans into Stiles, teeth bared. “I wanna breed you, Stiles.” Liam tightens his grip and Stiles moans and spreads his legs open, slightly, in submission. 

“Yes.” Stiles gasps, taking Liam’s hand and placing it over his belly. “Puppies in here, Liam.” Stiles makes his voice softer, feminine. “So empty... need you in there... will you fuck me?” Stiles watches as Liam leans in, chewing on Stiles' neck. Stiles gasps and whimpers as he feels himself be pushed down onto the bed, "Claim me, Alpha. Make me your bitch."

Liam has pinned Stiles on the bed, his face right in his older lover's. He's a full head shorter than Stiles, but feels like he's taller, and larger in this new attitude. Stiles loves it, and licks his lips as Liam declares with authority, "Gonna fuck you so hard, baby. Gonna make you give me a litter." Stiles smiles, happy his pup has at last found his voice.

Stiles looks over his shoulder, behind himself, watching Liam palm his pale ass. Liam's cock is fully engorged, and the slit is open, drooling a thick thread of slick from inside of himself. Liam scoops up a big glob with his thumb, rubbing the silvery slick on Stiles' opened hole. A deep rumble in his chest signals his approval. Stiles moans at the roughness of Liam's thumb, the warm smoothness of the motions. 

"That feels so good..." Stiles sighs, his cock hard as a rock and hugging the smoothness of his belly. "Fuck." Stiles yelps as Liam's thumb enters him, rubbing inside of Stiles' rim. There's a certainty and accuracy that Liam operates in, and it makes Stiles wonder. The soft meat of Liam's thumb grazes Stiles' prostate, and Stiles bucks his hips. "Oh there!" He cries out, as Liam chuckles. 

"Just like he said." Liam's voice is soft, his tone surprised as he does it again, then again. It takes Stiles seconds to realize that Scott must have taught Liam, or talked him through some of this, and Stiles almost cums from picturing that exchange between Alpha and his first bit Beta. 

Liam trades a thumb for two fingers, and Stiles recognizes the style that Scott uses being worked out on Liam's fingers. Shit, Stiles wishes that he'd have been there as a teaching tool. This is good though, and Stiles thinks that at least he's still going to be giving the pup something. Stiles body shivers again as Liam brings him to another orgasm. Looks like good deeds do come back to you, Stiles thinks as he feels himself break into a sweat. He's warm, he's loose, he's ready.

“Oh, please Liam, please put your cock inside of me, and fill me up. Every night I dream of you, coming into my room, and making me take your fuck, making me take your cum. I need it Liam, need to feel your puppies growing inside of me. Please?” Stiles begs, wiggling his ass and opening his hole with his long, slender fingers. Liam lets out a possessive growl and it sends a chill up Stiles’ spine, as he feels Liam rub his drooling helmet against Stiles’ rim. 

“You really want that, don't you?” Liam sounds as needy as Stiles, but the older boy wants his pup to take control of the situation, to take control of HIM. Stiles didn't realize he could be so needy.

"I need it Liam, don't you? Don't you want it, too?" Stiles shyly looks over his shoulder. Liam is kneeling there, his huge cock gripped in one hand. Stiles' eyes widen. Holy fuck is he going to be sore tomorrow.

Liam growls, not quite pushing into Stiles’ slickness, yet. He’s just teasing, slapping his hard, slick dick against Stiles' gape. This is purposeful teasing, Stiles recognizes it from Scott's experiment's on him, and Stiles mentally commends the young Beta both for his learning skills as well as for his restraint, delaying himself even while knowing what he really wants, waiting before he claims Stiles' ass.

Stiles however, is losing his restraint.

“Fuck! Please! Liam!” Stiles begs, pushing back against the boy, getting upset that the huge cock in Liam's hand isn't buried inside of him. “Breed me like a bitch, Alpha.” 

Liam only teases his lover a bit more, before lining up his fat cock head with Stiles' hole, then pushing inside. The first few inches spear into Stiles who is torn between the pleasure and left speechless at the pain. The wail that Stiles lets out is cut off as he buries his face into the mattress. Liam pauses for a moment, but Stiles gives him a thumbs up high, even as his face in smashed into a pillow. Liam places his hand on the middle of Stiles' back, and begins to drawn pain from the bottom, but Stiles shakes his head. "No!" Stiles pulls his face from the bedding. "No... please... I need to earn it... Liam. Need to earn your cum. Need to be worthy of your babies." 

Stiles gets his breath under control, then nods to a paused Liam. Pushing his own hips back, Stiles' eases himself onto Liam's meat. The Beta isn't as long as the Alpha, but he certainly is wider, and the stretch that Stiles feels is much like the first time he took the Sarge into his ass. It had taken weeks of training his ring to open wide enough, to ease up enough to enjoy the feel of being full. Being with Liam is like reliving those younger years of solo exploration, only this gigantic penis has a pulse. It's also attached to a sweetheart Beta boy, who has Stiles pulled up against his furry, muscled pecs, and has one arm wrapped around Stiles' chest in a half-hug, the other hand at Stiles' waist. Slowly they work together to let Liam inside the sheath of Stiles' guts. 

Liam grunts and moans as he gets deeper into Stiles. "So hot inside of you." Liam coos into Stiles' red tinted ears. "I can feel your heartbeat, dude, can you feel mine? Can you feel how my cock is opening you the fuck up?" 

Stiles can only shiver and shudder, nodding as Liam fills his ears and his brain with filthy ideas. "You're mine now. My cock is all the way inside of you. I can feel your insides gripping me so good. I'm never gonna take my dick out of you. You're my fuck toy now, Stiles, got that?" 

Nodding, Stiles tries to push his hips back, to try and use his body to get Liam off. "Please... please fuck me, Liam... sooo... big..." 

"Uh huh." Liam nibbles on Stiles' ear. He draws his hips back, until only the wide helmet of his cock is locked behind Stiles' clutching rim. "Gonna give you all the cock and cum you want... gonna fill you up. My cum is thick, and you're gonna feel it in you, swimming around inside of you..." Liam slid inside of Stiles until his balls were crushed into Stiles' taint. "You're gonna feel when you get knocked up by my little swimmers, and then..." Liam moves one hand from Stiles' hip, and places it over Stiles' belly. "This is gonna get all round and full of my kids. You're gonna give a whole litter of Alphas, aren't you?" 

Stiles nods. "Alpha... pups... please... I want them in me, Liam... I want you to fill me with fucking cum. I'm a hole, Alpha, please fill me up... don't wan' be empty..." Stiles braces himself as Liam begins to rock his hips, thrusting into Stiles with the focused tempo that Stiles can picture Liam practicing on his pillows, his mattress, anything. It turns Stiles on to know they're in Liam's bed, that he is in the place Liam practices his fucking, that Stiles is going to be bred here, and that Liam is going to sleep with their mingled scents soaking his bedclothes. The thought makes him cum immediately.

The action makes Stiles' guts ripple around Liam's huge cock, milking it. Liam presses Stiles forward and into the bed, hands on either side of Stiles' hips as he begins to fuck into his partner in earnest. Stiles' orgasm fires into the bedclothes, and even after he cums, his cock never stops leaking. His prostate is getting pounded on as Liam picks up his pace, and Stiles does is best to keep his back arched, and his hole open. "Like a good bitch." Stiles thinks to himself, "Like the best bitch ever." 

Liam has fully mounted his hole, pushing inside of Stiles who is face down, ass up, that’s the way we like to get bred the house down boots, classic position. In addition to enjoying the feel of the high thread count sheets his face is being mashed into, Stiles is also quite aware that Liam knows what he is doing. Despite being a virgin (Stiles thinks, he isn’t too sure and now’s not really the time to ask), Liam really understands the art of the grind. The roll of his hips, pushing what feels like a good ten and a half inches into Stiles, (if the Sarge is anything to go by, a full eleven inches), and he’s got rhythm. Liam’s hands grip Stiles’ slim, pale hips as they slap into him, Liam’s large, full balls swinging and clapping against Stiles’ own. 

“Fuck you are so slick, and hot. So tight for me.” Liam growls, he sounds like he might even be mid shift, Stiles can’t tell. 

“Yes… want you to open me up and fill me up with your pups! Please!” Stiles begs. “I love being your bitch, your little breeding bitch.” 

Liam digs into Stiles hips. Stiles can feel claws pricking into the tender flash there, and it terrifies and turns Stiles on in equal measure. “Holy shit, Liam… you... you’re gonna knock me up real good, aren’t you, Alpha?” Stiles teases. “Gonna fill me up good and make me all swollen with your puppies?” 

Liam groans as he grinds into Stiles, leaning down and molding himself onto Stiles’ back. “Gonna get you all full of my babies.” Liam purrs into Stiles’ ear, and Stiles can definitely feel canines on the pink shell of his ear. These young pups have less control of their shifts, and Stiles is immediately turned on, even if he is kind of fearing for his life. One wrong move... oh well, fuck it, YOLO, right?

“Oh, Liam… so deep. Feel you so deep in my hole... warm... so warm. Wanna be full of puppies for you, Alpha! Wanna feel them grow in me, like a good breeding bitch. Knock me up, keep me full of your kids.” 

"So pretty." Liam mutters into Stiles' ear. "Bet you look so pretty, that belly all swole up in front of you. I wanna see them grow in you, baby. I want to know you've got my kids inside of you." Liam adds an arm around Stiles' torso, wrapping him in a bear hug around his chest. Stiles plays a bit, bucking up against Liam, enjoying the feel of the solid muscle pup attached to his back. 

"Ohhhh Stiles..." Liam chuckles. "You're mine... your hole is mine... your womb is gonna be mine, all my puppies gonna grow inside of you." Liam's hips pick up the pace, and he drives over and over into Stiles' hole. "Gonna keep you full, when you pop my pups out, gonna knock you right back up, over and over. Gonna watch your titties get swollen full of milk..." 

Stiles gasps because holy shit he likes where this is going. 

"...for the pups, but before they get here, gonna drain you first, watch that chest get all fat and jiggly, then suck that sweet, sweet milk out of your titties, even when I'm fucking into your pussy, make you take my fucking cum over and over again. Gonna be my little breeding slut..." 

Stiles sobs out "Yes, Alpha!" because what is his life if that sounds like fucking heaven. His hole tightens around the thick beast pummeling his guts. Liam's fat cock seems to get even thicker, as Stiles visualizes himself getting fucked by this virile little pup, watching his own body get taken as Liam plows away, a leg in each of the young Alpha to be's hands. Or maybe the Hales are holding his legs, calling him a bitch while he gets fucked. Yes, telling Stiles what a fucking slutty bitch he is while he gets knocked up, maybe some of the others sucking on his tits full of milk, while another Daddy, maybe Rocco, maybe... someone else... someone just needs to be using his throat as roughly as Liam is fucking him. Can a dude get pregnant and get his chesticles full of milk? Inquiring minds want to know, especially since it would mean a further layer of debauchery to their playtime. 

Liam growls, and Stiles reaches back, grabbing Liam’s wrist, and pulling the teens paw over his belly. “In there, Alpha. Puppies go in there, in me in there…” Stiles moves Liam’s palm over his belly, the sensation making Stiles delirious with lust. Stiles can feel Liam press harder into his back, Liam's hard little nipples digging into the smooth, hairless flesh of Stiles' back, Liam' pants coming sharper and quicker, snarling as he gets closer, and then... and then Liam… bites him.

Not a real Bite ™ bite, but the kind that dogs use, to hold their bitch in place… when they… once they... Uh oh.

Stiles can barely process what is going on, as it happens to them. Liam is whimpering loudly, and the feel of Stiles between his teeth sets something primal off inside of his Wolf, and the next thing he knows is that he is... Stuck. Inside. Stiles. 

Stiles yelps and his moan of ecstasy at being fucked hard and fast by his buddy (who was absolutely NAILING his fucking prostate, thank you very much), turns very quickly into a yelp of pain, and he can’t go anywhere because in addition to Liam pinning him down by body and teeth, Liam is locked inside of his butt. INSIDE? Stiles’ hole spasms, and holy SHIT it feels like Liam has his whole fucking fist balled up inside his asshole. Liam is whimpering, and crying out, his cock shooting out what feels like a fucking fire hydrant’s worth of cum, and Stiles isn’t sure what the fuck to do, so he immediately starts by taking a breath, and steadying his heart rate.

“Shhh.” Stiles pats Liam’s hand as the pup starts to panic, trying to pull out, but that’s not happening. All Stiles can do is to try and calm the boy. If Stiles is calm, then Liam will be calm, picking up on it, so all he can do is coo and calm for the pup, who is starting to come to his senses. Also, shit, the knot inside of Stiles is pushing into his joy buzzer, and fuck… Stiles realizes that he’s cum all over Liam’s bed again. Also, he has a full gallon of pup jizz in his lower intestine. Holy shit that’s hot. Literally. 

Liam calms down enough to stop crying, but his breath is still jagged, and Stiles can still feel some tears falling. “It’s okay pup. It’s okay.” Stiles reaches behind himself to sooth the scared boy on his back. 

“I’m sorry.” Liam gasps, then shudders again, as another wave of his orgasm crests, and Stiles feels himself get flooded with pup spunk again. “Fuck.” He gasps, reverently, as Liam fills him once more. “So fucking hot.” Stiles sighs, and Liam kisses the shoulder he had in his mouth. He licks over the area, and Stiles feels the knot inside of him pulsate again, as he gently tightens around it, his sore hole milking the swell. 

Liam continues to push forward, unwilling to leave Stiles’ warm insides, and Stiles pulls Liam’s hand to his gut, which is now pushing out. Stiles closes his eyes because holy fuck he wants to be pregnant now, a breeding bitch for his boys. “Feel that?” Stiles gasps, as Liam grinds into him, scrubbing his prostate again. Stiles moans as he feels another orgasm pushed out of him, his load soaking with his sweat into the sheets beneath them. He's sure he might have even pissed a bit, but the sheets and bedding are Liam’s problem now. "You did it, Alpha... all those babies... your pups inside of me." 

“Mmmm, Stiles.” Liam mumbles. His hand rubs Stiles’ distended belly, and he rests his head against Stiles' back. Stiles feels Liam's tongue dart out and lick him. The thick swelling inside of Stiles' ass seems to be going down. 

"Are you... is it... okay... what we did?" Liam seems to be nervous again. 

"It's just what I wanted, Liam." Stiles says, doing his best to relax. "Did you like it? Did I make you happy?" 

Liam's hips shift slightly, the swell not yet down, but definitely getting there. "It was so good, thank you Stiles." 

Stiles is relaxed now, his heart rate smooth and slow, and he can feel Liam's is there now. With reluctance, he feels Liam's knot shrink enough, and it slithers out of Stiles. The pup whimpers forlornly. 

"It's okay sweetie." Stiles coos, rubbing Liam's neck, giving him light scritches behind his ears. Liam beams and blushes, leaning in and kissing Stiles. 

Stiles returns the affection warmly, spreading his legs wider, and asks Liam to get his plug from the floor. The pup retrieves it, and Stiles shows him the proper way to put it inside of his gape. 

"That way, I get to keep all of you in here." Stiles says, rubbing his still swollen tummy. Liam chuckles, and rubs his nose along Stiles' happy trail. He presses a kiss to the center of the swell, before putting his ear to it. He listens to Stiles' insides churn, and giggles softly, looking up at Stiles.

“Shit pup.” Stiles grins, holding his belly between his palms. “I think you really did it. I feel pregnant.” He winks at Liam, who puffs his chest out, proudly.

Liam scoots up on the bed, nuzzling into Stiles. He kisses Stiles' nipples, before settling on the closest one. He gently suckles on it while closing his eyes, holding tightly onto the older boy.

Stiles pulls the blankets over them, feeling Liam's hand slide over his belly. "Mine." the pup mutters around Stiles' tit.

"Yours." Stiles whispers, kissing the top of Liam's forehead, before settling in for a nap. This is new, and Stiles loves it, the closest he's ever felt to the youngest pup in the pack. 

Liam snuffles into Stiles chest, and Stiles is amused and surprised, because he can feel Liam hard against his leg again. Stiles isn't sure if his hole can take another knotting, but then remembers, he's got a mouth too. “Thank you.” Liam whispers, his breath starting to drift into sleep.

“Any time, pup.” Stiles replies, kissing the sleeping Beta’s forehead again, before cuddling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> _“Yeah.” Theo's eyes narrow in on his prey. “I’m thinking right here, right now, would be a perfect place for you to begin submitting to me. To worship me, like a good boy.”_
> 
> _Stiles looks up at the sweaty, bronze form in front of him. Damn if Theo isn’t reading him like a book, and Stiles' cock jumps at that last phrase Theo uses, almost as if it were a pup hearing its name. “I guess.” Stiles tries to play this all off. “If I have to do it, may as well get it over with, right?” Stiles' hears his voice crack nervously on the last word._
> 
> _Theo’s grin widens. “Come on.” He says, moving closer. “I can see it in your eyes, staring at my chest. I can smell it on your scent whenever you look at me.” Theo flexes his biceps, and twists to show off more of his body. "Can you imagine how great you'd smell, my scent all over you? My cum and sweat covering your body, letting everyone know you belong to me." Theo stands before Stiles, tensing his abs, splaying his fingers over his torso. His fingers lightly ghost over his nipples. "Tell me Stiles. Tell me you don't want me, tell me your don't want my body. Refuse me, Stiles. Tell me you don't want me."_
> 
> _Stiles gazes up at Theo. Shit. If he says no, then Theo will hear the lie. If Stiles says yes, he appears too eager._
> 
> _So Stiles says nothing, and leans forward, and sits on his knees in front of Theo. “Like this?” He asks, looking up at Theo._


	7. Theo Raeken Demands Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is sure of two things. First, Theo Raeken is forever up to absolutely no good, and second, Stiles is sure he is going to enjoy every second of that, because who wouldn't want to be on the end of a spanking by the naughty Beta's hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the poster's original prompt:
> 
> _(Theo - Submission)_  
>  _Theo has always wanted to be in control and Stiles willingly gives that to him, referring to him as Alpha and complimenting him; his muscled body, his big dick, how he treats Stiles so right in bed. Theo loves the attention, thanking Stiles for being so good and submissive for him._

Stiles is a little nervous. Liam is one pup he can tame, but Theo? Theo is a bad boy, and always has been, ever since they were kids. In fact, Stiles is actually impressed that Theo’s managed to stay out of jail this long. Most likely because Theo is a very persuasive little shit, and that too has been a plus and a minus growing up with him. 

It's that knowledge that makes Stiles pretty nervous that Theo’s only request for him is a simple one. 

_“I want you to submit to me. Fully.”_

The email, sent only this morning, says nothing more and Stiles kinda wants to reply back and say, _“Hello explain pls?”_ , but he’s also pretty darn sure exactly what Theo wants from him. 

For a long time, Theo seems to have watched Stiles, and after Liam has bred Stiles for like, the tenth time in almost as many days (I mean shit, pup, I said "any time", not _ALL_ the time), Theo’s grin becomes a little more salacious, and his eyes roam Stiles’ body a little more freely. There's a moment when they're playing on the field, and Theo crashes into Stiles in a tackle, taking him down to the ground. While pinned helplessly underneath him, Theo grins at Stiles, and winks at his prone teammate. 

"Who's your Alpha?" Theo growls. Stiles tries to ignore his erection fighting its way out of his cup.

Stiles is staying after practice, and he knows Theo is also there because he can hear him and Scott talking and laughing. Stiles takes his time in the shower, and Scott pops his head in to say goodbye. Stiles looks longingly at the young Alpha, and shows his ass off under the warm, flowing water. He flirts over his shoulder, and jiggles his ass, biting his bottom lip seductively. Scott takes a minute to study Stiles’ wet, slippery form as the guy rinses off. “Man, I wish I could stay.” He winks, and leaves. Stiles finishes rinsing, and turns off the water, wiping down then wrapping his towel around his slim waist. 

Stiles walks out to the empty locker room. The last of the guys have left, and he watches as Danny and the twins exit the locker room door and Ethan (or is it Aiden?) looks back at Stiles quickly with a grin and a hungry look in his eyes as he disappears behind the door. Stiles' feels his cock twitch under his towel, wondering if a little incest is going to be on the menu at some point. He feels himself shiver, despite still being warm from his shower, and heads over to his locker. Stiles unwraps his towel, and hangs it on the hook inside the locker door. Stiles is facing his locker, and can feel Theo standing behind him. Stiles doesn't let it bother him, and actually has some fun, as he bends over pretending to get something from the bottom of his locker. He can hear Theo's low, gutteral growl as Stiles makes his hole pulse. 

“Any reason you’re still here, creeping about?” Stiles asks, pulling his bag out from his locker. He pulls out his underclothes, and searches for his plug. It should be in there. 

"Sorry." Theo chuckles, and moves so he's standing in front of Stiles. “Is this better?” Theo grins, leaning against the locker next to Stiles’ locker. He is naked save for his jockstrap, and hot damn is that distracting. Theo works out a lot, and it shows in the perfectly sculpted muscles in his chest and abs. His skin is sun kissed gold all over, and his nipples are large and perfectly round, each the size of a silver dollar, and at least four shades darker than the color of his chest, and Stiles hates that he likes to stare at them. He hates it more that Liam has awakened a lust for nursing inside of him, and all Stiles can think of looking at Theo's perfect tits is that he wants, no... _NEEDS_ them in his mouth. Shit. 

“So, about my request.” Theo grins, “I’m thinking maybe now might be a great time.” Theo leans back against the bank of lockers, arms folded back behind his head, exposing his perfect biceps. Stiles nose flares at the musky scent of Theo’s sweat, emanating from deep in the matted hair of the guy’s armpits. In another pack, Theo would be quite an Alpha. Stiles blinks a bit at the thought. “Well. What, here?” He asks. He hates to admit, the idea turns him on. Theo arches an eyebrow. "You did get my email, right? I filled out the form right and everything." 

Stiles blinks cause yes, Theo actually filled everything out, even if they were only short, direct sentences. Rare for Theo to get to the point, but that's what he did. 

"I did." Stiles responds. "Get the email. Sounds simple enough." Stiles raises his brows, feeling suddenly cocky. "I mean, I've been handling the entire pack with ease. Dealing with you shouldn't be any issue." Stiles lips quirk into a grin. "Theodore." 

Theo pursed his lips. No one ever used his full name, not even himself. He's been Theo forever, and knows Stiles knows that. Theo just grins maliciously, and it sends a shiver through Stiles. The last time Stiles saw that grin was when he was a kid, and Theo tricked him into eating a worm. Stiles thinks he's going to eat a lot more than that, this time. "I mean, it wasn't much, you just want me to submit to you, right? Like some sort of..." Stiles swallows nervously, "servant, or... something?" 

Theo smirks, and nods. The lump under his jock twitches, and Stiles' eyes lock onto it, even though he's trying to fight the desire. "I think you'd like it, Stiles. You're all bossy and shit, but I think, deep down inside, that you'd enjoy it more, just relaxing, letting a big strong Alpha take charge of you." 

You got no idea, buddy, Stiles thinks, looking up at Theo, who is preening for him now. Theo nods, "I'm thinkin'... a big, strong Alpha, like me." 

Stiles considers this. Theo is hot, like, porn star hot. Would he like to be at Theo's perfectly formed feet, obeying this teen Adonis and possibly... enjoying servicing him? The looks on his face must be saying it all, since Theo is grinning like a man with a winning Lottery ticket.

“Yeah.” Theo's eyes narrow in on his prey. “I’m thinking right here, right now, would be a perfect place for you to begin submitting to me. To worship me, like a good boy.” 

Stiles looks up at the sweaty, bronze form in front of him. Damn if Theo isn’t reading him like a book, and Stiles' cock jumps at that last phrase Theo uses, almost as if it were a pup hearing its name. “I guess.” Stiles tries to play this all off. “If I have to do it, may as well get it over with, right?” Stiles' hears his voice crack nervously on the last word.

Theo’s grin widens. “Come on.” He says, moving closer. “I can see it in your eyes, staring at my chest. I can smell it on your scent whenever you look at me.” Theo flexes his biceps, and twists to show off more of his body. "Can you imagine how great you'd smell, my scent all over you? My cum and sweat covering your body, letting everyone know you belong to me." Theo stands before Stiles, tensing his abs, splaying his fingers over his torso. His fingers lightly ghost over his nipples. "Tell me Stiles. Tell me you don't want me, tell me your don't want my body. Refuse me, Stiles. Tell me you don't want me." 

Stiles gazes up at Theo. Shit. If he says no, then Theo will hear the lie. If Stiles says yes, he appears too eager. 

So Stiles says nothing, and leans forward, and sits on his knees in front of Theo. “Like this?” He asks, looking up at Theo. Stiles thinks that maybe, if he plays Theo's game against him, maybe he'll get the upper hand. At the very least, Stiles thinks, he gets his ass filled and right now, Stiles feels so empty without his plug inside of him. His hunger makes his ring twitch, almost like it's trying to pull the nearest object inside of him to quell his need. Damn you're a slut, Stiles scolds himself. He trains his eyes up at Theo, doing his best to look submissive and needy.

“Just like that.” Theo nods. Stiles knows Theo, and that Theo is all about the appearance. Stiles lets his eyes get a little wider, and his posture a bit less challenging. 

“You like it, baby?” Theo asks, flexing. His abs tighten and muscles press against his smooth, hairless skin. Trickles of sweat roll down Theo’s body, making Stiles salivate. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Good.” Theo grins, and stands, striking classic body builder poses. “I like knowing you look at me, Stiles. I like knowing I turn you on.” 

“You do.” Stiles licks his lips. 

“Come here.” Theo grips Stiles by the back of the neck and pulls him up to standing. Stiles submits, and feels himself pressed into Theo, with Theo’s tongue invading his mouth. Stiles moans into the kiss, letting Theo have full control. It’s something Stiles has had a lot of practice with lately, and he feels like Theo is the test. Stiles lets Theo’s hands roam over his body, and he’s low key loving the fuck out of the way he’s being man handled. Theo is gripping his face, and practically eating Stiles while pressing against him. Stiles keeps his hands at the ready, but the more Theo kisses him, the more Stiles understands, this is just the teen showing dominance, he's not going to hurt Stiles. Stiles lets Theo have his way, and it feels amazing. 

Theo pulls away from the kiss, and Stiles almost hates the way he leans back in, unwilling to let Theo retreat. “You want more?” Theo asks, and Stiles nods. There’s a moment of shock when Theo pulls him forward, raises his muscular arm and presses Stiles’ face into his armpit. “Lick.” 

Stiles moans, and grips Theo’s sides, hungrily lapping up the sweat and stink of Theo’s pits. Stiles tilts his head, tongue fully out, dragging it through the tangle of fur under Theo's arms. Stiles is aware that his cock is hard as granite, and leaking against Theo’s hip. He hopes that Theo wants this often. 

“That’s it. Get in there, fucker. Taste your fucking Alpha, bitch.” Theo mutters deeply from his chest.

“Yes… Alpha.” Stiles moans between licks and sucks of Theo’s pit hair. “Yes…. My Alpha.” Theo pulls Stiles back, and Stiles whines, missing the taste and scent of him immediately. Theo kisses Stiles again, getting a taste of himself off the boy’s lips. 

“Mine.” Theo growls, possessively. 

“Yes Alpha.” Stiles moans, struggling to kiss Theo again. Theo grins, and it sends a chill through Stiles. Theo grips the sides of Stiles’ body and spins him around, Stiles bracing his hands on the bank of lockers. He gasps and feels Theo’s hands grabbing his ass.

“So fucking sweet.” Theo growls, spreading Stiles’ cheeks and glaring at the glistening, pink pucker. “I can smell Liam in there.” 

Theo leans forward, and licks and laps at Stiles cleft and hole. “and Scott.” He licks and laps again, his tongue slithering inside of Stiles. "Mmmm, Boyd." 

Stiles pushes his ass back into Theo's face, feeling heat creep into his cheeks whenever Theo's hand comes down hard, landing a crisp, sharp smack on Stiles' ass. Theo is looking up at Stiles, cum on his lips, and mischief in his eyes. Stiles slowly rotates his hips, trying to entice him to get back inside.

“You’re such a little slut, letting all my buddies bang your sweet little hole, huh?” Theo licks a stripe up Stiles crack, causing the pale teen to moan.

“Yes,” Stiles replies, as Theo slips two fingers inside his leaking asshole. The sound of Theo's fingers squishing in and out of Stiles echoes in the silence of the locker room. The fingers push in a little more, and dig a little deeper. Theo kisses Stiles' reddened cheeks, and presses harder inside, watching Stiles' cock thicken and get harder as he hits Stiles' prostate. This causes the bottom boy to moan, pushing back onto Theo’s fingers, as they scissor against Stiles’ trigger. 

“You want me in there too, don't you?” Theo asks, anticipating the answer. “Yes, Alpha.” Stiles moans. “I want your big cock inside of me.” Theo continues to frig his fingers, curved slightly, watching as Stiles’ eyes roll back into his head. Stiles’ cherry red lips are in an “O” of lustful desire, and Theo feels his cock leaking through his jock. “Tell me what you want.” Theo continues to finger Stiles, kissing his way up Stiles' back, lips pressing against the smooth skin, landing on the stray marks on Stiles' back, kissing until he's at Stiles' shoulder, then kissing until he's nosing against Stiles’ ear. The entire time, Theo has been fingering Stiles, feeling the pack leak out around his fingers. A small puddle of their jizz and Theo's precum mingle on the locker room floor beneath them. “Tell me, Stiles. Tell Alpha what you need from him.” 

“I want..” Stiles whimpered, panting. “I need your cock in me, Sir.” Stiles pushes his ass back, brain buzzing as Theo's fingers get deeper. There's three in there now, and Stiles wants to try for four, but he also needs dick in him, now. “Please... Th... Alpha. I need that cock inside my ass, fucking me hard.” Stiles rocks his ass, trying to follow Theo's fingers as they exit him, but Theo is holding him with the other hand, pinning Stiles to the lockers. Theo pulls out three cum coated fingers from Stiles, then smears the creamy goo over his large nipples. Stiles watches as they bud, the mixed seed of his tops glistening under the lights of the locker room. Theo grins, then pulls Stiles to his chest, watching as Stiles sluts out and sucks on each nipple greedily. Stiles lips and tongue sweep over Theo's wide chest, lapping up every trace of Wolf spunk until Theo's chest is spotless. Stiles continues to work Theo's silver dollars, not letting go until they’ve been sucked, licked and chewed clean. “Fuck.” Theo gasps, pulling Stiles up to his mouth again and making out with him once more.

Theo backs up. “Take it out of my jock, bitch.” He stands with his fists on his hips, and watches as Stiles excitedly kneels before his straining jockatrap, immediately pulling out and taking Theo’s cock inside his mouth, deep throating him, and crushing his little snub nose into Theo’s manicured pubes. 

Theo isn’t huge like the others, maybe only a full seven inches with a nice, large mushroom head crowning the shaft. His balls are heavy, enormous, and Stiles is not surprised, shaven clean. Stiles is able to deep throat this cock with no problem, enjoying the feel of it inside his mouth, the leaking head coating Stiles' tongue with sweet precome. Even with Theo thrusting his hips forcefully, trying to get as deep inside Stiles' throat as possible, it's an enjoyable dick. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Theo growls. “Choke on it, bitch.” Stiles grins around the cock in his mouth, and casts his eyes up at Theo. The muscled beta is starting to glisten with sweat, his perfect pecs heaving, Theo's face looking down with a superior grin on his face. Theo hooks his thumbs inside the corners of Stiles' mouth and stretches them out. Stiles picks up on what Theo wants, and pretends to gag as Theo hits the back of his throat, feeling how much harder Theo’s cock gets every time he hears Stiles choke on him. 

There's a certain rhythm to cock sucking that Stiles has learned. It's all about knowing when your feeder wants you to be a hole, and when they want you to serve them. Isaac is definitely one who wants a warm, wet hole to fuck, but Theo wants head. Stiles can tell this by the way Theo grips his head, steering Stiles by the ears up and down on his cock. Stiles uses his lips and tongue to tease the flared head, doses of crystal clear slick the reward for Stiles' efforts. It's a manipulation Isaac doesn't aim for, and the effect that it has on Theo is satisfying for Stiles. Yes, he thinks, on his knees in front of his shorter team and pack mate, I belong here, and this dick belongs in my mouth. Theo keeps his grip on Stiles' ears, yanking his cock out from between Stiles' reddened lips, pleased when the sucker tries to recapture it again. 

"Oh, he's a hungry sub, isn't he?" Theo smirks. "Bet you need more, don't you?" 

Stiles whines and nods, and soon Theo is scrubbing Stiles' face with his large ball sack. Stiles moans with his nose full of Theo's musky funk. "That's it." Theo growls. "Clean 'em up, make 'em shine." 

Theo's balls are huge, and Stiles is very happy he's got such a wide mouth cause both big balls are able to fit into that big mouth. The look of satisfaction on Theo's face makes Stiles beam with pride as he feels his cheeks pushed to the limit. "Say thank you." Theo purrs, rubbing his thumb over Stiles' swollen upper lip. "Like a good bitch." 

Stiles tries to talk with his mouth full, but only muffled, garbled words come out. "Ank... ooo... hurr..." 

Theo grins. "Come on, dude. Gotta make me believe it, gotta earn it." 

Stiles happily accepts the challenge, sucking, licking and lapping at Theo's nuts until Theo's cock in back in his mouth, and Stiles works the rock hard member over with gusto, hands behind his back, "like a good boy", Stiles thinks to himself. In no time, Stiles feels and senses the telltale signs he's about to be fed, and feels himself start to salivate. It's been days since he's eaten come, and he wonders if he's become some sort of cock vampire.

Theo continues to mutter and thrust away, cussing Stiles out as he bottoms out, shaved balls crushed into the warm, wet mouth he's inside Stiles feels Theo go steely hard one more time, and Theo grunts. “Swallow it. Don’t lose one fucking drop of my Alpha cum!” Stiles begins to swallow, the motions in his throat milk a load out of Theo, whose eyes go wide, mouth dropping open with gasps as Stiles hungrily sucks down every little swimmer he’s fed. Stiles purses his lips, and pulls Theo out of his mouth slowly, drawing out every last glob of cum he can, staring Theo right in the eyes as he does. Theo’s cock head pops out of Stiles mouth, a few dribbles of cum glaze the sub boy’s swollen cock sucker lips. 

“Fucking. A.” Theo growls, dropping down and jamming his tongue into Stiles mouth, making out with him again. Stiles submits fully, letting Theo ravage his aching body on the floor of the locker room. 

Surrounded by the scent of sweaty jocks and cleats and feet and musk, Stiles has no idea how he’s ever going to be in here again and not get an instant fucking boner. Then again, given who he’s in here with, that bone, or his asshole, will never be wanting again. 

"Gotta recharge for round two." Theo grinds against Stiles. "Wanna be a good boy for Alpha?" 

Stiles, of course, wants to be a good boy, and responds with a breathy, "Yes Sir, Alpha." 

Stiles is laying down on the locker room floor, and watches as Theo gets up and turns around. Theo gorgeous ass is in front and center, getting wider as he squats over Stiles' face, pausing when he's only a foot above him. "See that, boy?"

"Yes Sir." Stiles grins. Theo's ass is perfection, clean, smooth, hairless. The cleft is split wide and Stiles can see little beads of sweat rolling down the toned slope. 

"I want you to make love to it, to eat it like a fucking peach. I want you to get your fucking face in there. I want you to make out with my fucking hole like it's your only joy in life." 

Stiles can feel himself get harder and harder as Theo commands him to service, but doesn't touch himself. It feels like he should only be giving pleasure to his master. His Alpha. 

A shining bead of sweat rolls off of Theo's ass, and lands on Stiles' right cheek. Stiles' pink tongue creeps out of his mouth, searching for that musky droplet as it rolls down his face. Theo grins. "Oh, I'm going to fucking enjoy this." He mumbles as he lowers his ass onto Stiles' face. 

Rimming is a sport. No really, there's special equipment in play, ya gotta keep it clean, and if you're not careful you can get seriously injured or pass out from lack of oxygen. Stiles has had practice with Scott, the True Alpha once reluctant to get his own hole licked, despite the enjoyment he got from going down on Stiles. Theo gasps as Stiles' tongue zeroes in on his pucker, immediately digging around inside. Angling his head, Stiles is able to get his nose clear to get air while maintaining his liplock on Theo's knotted muscle. "Fuck!" Theo yelps, and Stiles grins with his mouth full of asshole, sucking on it while simultaneously digging his tongue in deeper, rolling his head gently to pull and tug at Theo's ring. 

"Holy shit you are good at that. I bet you'd love it if we all just lined up, used that fucking mouth... jamming our dick's inside that slut hole of yours, then all of us throwing our asses in your face, making you eat our fucking stink, service our holes like the hungry slut you are, Stilinski..." 

All the while, Stiles' is closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Theo's pucker gripping his tongue while he sucks the entrance into a swollen, puffy ring, the whole time thinking, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES to ALL of that...", agreeing with the debauchery that Theo is suggesting. Stiles doesn't know if it would even be possible, but dammit, he wants that, to be used like a pack bitch, a hole. Yes, he is just a fucking hole, Sir. 

Theo rolls his hips in a circular motion, grinding into Stiles face. He has shifted so he is now on his knees, seating his full weight on Stiles' chin. Theo's feet are doing their duty by holding Stiles' head in place. "Yeah. Fucking eat it, slut. Chow down on that fucking hole like it's your last meal." Theo takes Stiles' hands and places them on his thighs, moving Stiles' hands up and down on his muscled legs, using Stiles' body as he pleased. That's what subs are for, after all. "You're mine. You're mine to use any way I want." Theo groans, pressing down so that his sweaty taint is wiping itself onto Stiles' chin. 

Stiles is agreeing best he can, listening to Theo moan. "Oh fuck yeah, Stilinski. Moan again, call me Alpha. Shout it into my hole." 

Adjusting so that he can get more air through his nose (Skills, y'all), Stiles moans Alpha, over and over again, along with a bunch of other perverse words, the vibrations stimulating Theo's ring and hole. "Holy fucking fuck dude!" Theo growls. "More, do more... fuck me dude..."

Stiles feels his own cock leaking like a faucet, rock hard as he shouts some of his most perverse fantasies into Theo's hole. He's taken over stroking Theo's body with his own hands, pinching, tugging, rubbing every part of the Alpha he can reach. He can feels Theo's cock, once again rock hard. Oh yeah, he was going to get fucked good. 

Stiles gasps for air as Theo rises up. He turns and pulls Stiles up by the hair. Stiles gasps, but is shocked that there's more pleasure than pain to the action. Theo places Stiles so that he's kneeling in front of him, and he keeps his grip on Stiles, while slapping the submissive boy with his cock, flecks of precome dotting Stiles face like so many of those beauty marks on Stiles' visage. 

"Gonna fuck you now. Gonna use you to get off." 

Stiles nods, then yelps as Theo pulls him up, and lays him on his back on top of the locker room bench. Taking his worn, sweaty jockstrap, Theo shoves it into Stiles' mouth. Stiles doesn't HAVE to, but he takes his own jock and twists it around his wrists to bind them, because it's fucking go time, and this is exactly what he wants now. He wants to be bound and gagged, and wants Theo to use and wreck his fucking asshole like he's been pissed at it for twenty years.

Theo has moved down, each of Stiles' legs in hand, and is currently servicing that asshole right now, his lips and tongue working Stiles open, sucking and slurping remaining loads right out of Stiles. “So fucking hot.” Theo moans as Stiles keens into the salty jock in his mouth. Stiles lets his head rest on the bench, his arms over his head with his bound wrists while Theo's hands caress his body, teasing and tugging on Stiles' nipples. Stiles huffs through his nose, getting a whiff of his own sweat body, his own musky scent is turning him on more than he expected. He is starting to understand Theo’s kinks a little more now.

“You ready for me, baby? Ready for this Alpha meat inside your hole?” Theo licks his lips, shiny with slick. He is grinning ear to ear, and Stiles finds himself wanting, no, NEEDING Theo inside of him. Stiles pulls his legs up, presenting himself. Silently, he nods, eyes full of lust, as Theo smacks his fat cock head onto Stiles' gaping hole. 

Theo slots himself between Stiles’ slim thighs, and glides inside the bottom’s bottom. Stiles reaches up and grips the bench in his hands, feeling Theo’s cock pounding into his hole. Theo's cock is perfect, because while it doesn't punish his guts like the others do, Theo's magnificent cock is pushing every last button Stiles has in his chute. “Oh… Alpha…” Stiles moans into the sweat and spit soaked jock, the sounds of Theo fucking him echoing off the lockers in the empty room. Theo grunts as he slams into Stiles, bending him in half while he fucks him good and hard. Their eyes lock and something in Theo's eyes catch Stiles' and for the life of him, Stiles cannot understand why he resisted Theo so much. Maybe it was because he knew, knew that he was Theo's bitch, would be anyone's bitch, and he wasn't ready then. Theo continues to stare into Stiles' eyes, mumbling out phrases, "So hot. So good. Hot. Wet. Slutty little bitch. My fucking hole now, aren't you?" Stiles nods and his eyes fill with tears as Theo fucks him effortlessly into orgasm after orgasm. The sounds and scent of Theo intoxicates him, has Stiles turning off his brain, and enjoying getting fucked like a proper bitch, which, damn Theo. 

Theo leans down, and takes the bit of jock peeking out of Stiles' mouth between his teeth. He pulls it out, slowly, deliberately. He flings it to the side away from them, then leans back down, and makes out with Stiles' nipping his lip possessively. Stiles mewls with need, squeezing his tunnel around Theo's thrusting cock. This sets the most feral grin on Theo that Stiles has ever seen, and Stiles immediately cums, shooting rope after rope of sticky jizz all over his stomach and chest. Theo chuckles. "Fuck yeah, bitch. Love the way your hole feels around my dick." 

"So good..." Stiles gasps, riding his orgasm out on Theo's cock. "So good in my hole Alpha. Thank you for fucking me... for making me your bitch..." Stiles head rolls back, exposing his neck, and he feels Theo nuzzle, and lick the expanse of skin, before doing like Liam did, and biting down, gently to not break the skin, but Stiles feels a thrill as Theo pounds. “Shit.. Theo, yes. Fuck me Alpha! Your dick is so fucking good! Please cum in me, Sir, cum your sub's fucking hole!” Stiles feels himself really let go, lets himself lose any restraint. “Fuck me Theo! Fuck me hard and open me up and fill my ass with your cum!”

Theo nods, licking Stiles’ chin. “You’re such a good little slut for me, Stiles.” He says, crushing Stiles lips with his own. Stiles whimpers and feels Theo pick up the pace of his thrusts. “Gonna fill you up now, make you my little subby cum dump.” Theo chants over and over into Stiles’ mouth.

“Yes Alpha, fill me, use me Daddy...” Stiles nods, delirious with lust. Stiles is almost a little frightened, but Theo remains unshifted, so Stiles is pretty sure he won’t be getting knotted, which… now he kinda wants it from Theo. He’s sure that he’ll get it at some point. 

Theo captures Stiles bottom lip in between his teeth and growls, pressing his hips inside of Stiles, thrusting, shuddering, filling Stiles up. Stiles legs are locked around Theo’s hips, pressing them down into him. “Thank you, Alpha.” Stiles sobs. He feels so accomplished, like he's run a marathon. Theo licks Stiles' neck, and places his hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles feels his soreness being leached from him, and does not mind in the least. He's taken a hardcore pounding, and after a hard practice, it's a welcome gift. "So good for me, Stiles." Theo's voice is deep, almost romantic. "I love how warm inside you are." Theo licks up to Stiles' chin, then kisses the boy he's claimed as his sub. "I can still taste myself on you." He mutters onto Stiles' lips, before kissing and licking his way down. "We smell so good together." Theo whispers, nosing down Stiles' neck, pushing Stiles' still bound arms up over his head, so he can get inside of Stiles' armpit. He gives the thick swath of hair a long, loving lick. "We tase so good together... our scents... so fucking hot." Stiles nods in agreement. Theo softens, and retracts out of Stiles.

Keeping Stiles legs wrapped around him, Theo stands, hands under Stiles' ass, carrying him like he was a little bundle. “Come on, bitch.” Theo smiles sweetly, and kisses Stiles’ nose. “Let’s go shower.” Theo carries them both into the showers where they erase all the traces of their lust from their bodies. 

The water is warm and good, and feels amazing as it cascades over their bodies. Stiles gathers some soap in his hands, and rubs it over Theo's smooth muscled body. He rubs lovingly, playfully into Theo's skin, enjoying the feel of it underneath his fingers and palms. Theo peeks out from strands of wet hair that fall over his eyes. This was something the he didn't expect, but damn if it doesn't feel welcome. "Damn you are so perfect." Stiles rasps out, using his hands to rinse Theo's soapy body. "All these muscles, these huge, smooth mounds. Fucking perfection." Stiles kisses Theo's shoulders, up to his neck. "You are such a fucking sexy man, such a good Alpha to me. Thank you for fucking my hole so good." Stiles continues to kiss Theo's neck, down to the dip in his collarbone. 

"Such a good boy to me." Theo moans. "You like doing that, huh? Like being my little subby bubba?" Theo's words spark need in Stiles who nods. "Wan' worship my Alpha." Stiles replies, thrilling when Theo flexes his arms, exposing a sopping wet armpit, where Stiles buries his face happily. He laps and licks and Theo chuckles. "That's a good boy." Theo praises him, using he free hand to hold Stiles firmly by the neck again. 

Stiles moves his face out of Theo' pit, then kisses the Alpha again, delighted that Theo hums happily as he licks his sweat from Stiles' lips. 

"Are you two done? I have to lock up already." 

Both boys look in shock to see Coach Finstock standing at the entrance to the showers. He doesn't look bothered at all, aside from looking annoyed that he's still there. 

"Get a move on." 

"Coach!" Stiles yelps. "I thought you left." 

"I thought I left too. Then I thought I was back in the army watching you two shower. Then I remembered I wasn't in the army. Which doesn't explain at all why I have this metal plate in my head." 

"Sorry Coach." Theo says, turning off the water. 

"Don't be sorry. I can get cable with this thing whenever I'm in my apartment. Now come on, I'm not made of money. The water bill is going to be insane this month." 

"Coach.. you..." Stiles blinks, grabbing his towel. "You don't think... you don't pay this water bill... do you?" 

"Don't ask questions Bilinski, just grab your gear and your giant cock and get outta here. Five minutes!" 

With that, Coach turned on his heel, adjusted his crotch, and left them.

Theo inserts Stiles' plug, and both boys get their gear together. Stiles sneaking Theo's jock into his bag. They laugh a little bit with each other, before shouldering their bags.

“What are you doing tonight, Stiles?” Theo asks after, flicking his wet hair out of his eyes. Stiles looks at Theo and grins. “Nothing, really.” He bats his eyes, flirtatiously. 

Theo grins. “Yes, you are.” He smiles, approaching Stiles, and gently pressing him into the lockers. "Be at my dorm room tonight." Theo nips at Stiles' lips again. "Bring some rope and your imagination." 

Stiles grins. "You have no idea what my imagination can do, Theodore." 

Theo smirked. "Challenge accepted, bitch." 

Stiles looks behind himself, somehow feeling they're still being watched. "Can I make a request, this time?" Stiles asks, as they leave the lockers.

"What's that, dude?" 

"Fuck me in your Lacrosse gear?" Stiles asks, hopefully. Theo grins, mischievously. 

"How bout I fuck you wearing MY Lacrosse gear, and I'm in something a little more... leather?" 

Stiles grinned. A little dress up was something he could get into. Literally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> _Ethan turns red, and his mouth moves, as if he’s trying to come up with something on the spot. Stiles immediately goes in to damage control mode, and makes his voice understanding, the way his Dad does when he wants Stiles to confess something Stiles would rather not._
> 
> _“Cause, you know, I’m not ever gonna judge you. In fact, I want to give you a safe space. Somewhere you can ask for whatever you want.” Stiles puts on the shirt. It’s definitely bigger on him, and he’s pretty sure he can smell Aiden's on the fabric._
> 
> _Ethan looks like he’s both worried, and relieved, and Stiles removes his underwear, so now he’s just in the shirt, his hands pulling down the front to cover his rock hard, leaking erection. A wet spot forms on the front of the shirt. Ethan bites his lip. “I…. I just wanna… I think it’s hot. You know, the idea of… you know, brothers. Doing it.” Ethan is red as an apple, and unable to meet Stiles’ eyes. Stiles smiles softly, and reaches up to gently touch Ethan’s cheek. “You know, you’re not alone with that thought. A lot of people are curious about stuff like that, but, society makes it difficult to talk about.” Stiles pulls Ethan’s face into the neck of his shirt, and he hears Ethan breathe in deeply._
> 
> _“In fact,” Stiles continues, “A lot of times, for people, their first crushes can actually be on people like relatives, siblings, even parents.” Stiles watches as Ethan pulls back, eying him cautiously, as if he’s waiting for a punchline. “No, really.” Stiles says, scooting over on the bed. “There’s even like, entire porn genres devoted to incest kinks, which some people get off on, and others, not at all, but that’s like all porn.”_
> 
> _Ethan sits next to Stiles, fascinated, as Stiles continues. “It’s like all other kinds of kinks. Some people get off on bondage, but others don’t. Some people are really into things like armpits.” Stiles shrugged and flushed a bit. “As long as people know what they’re getting into, and they’re consensual about it, it can make the sex incredible.”_
> 
> _Flushing, Ethan looks relieved, like he might even cry a bit. “I just… it’s hot to me, and I know people think it’s weird. Like, it grosses people out…”_
> 
> _“Some people.” Stiles corrects, squeezing Ethan’s hand._


	8. Ethan Steiner Bonds With His Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles doesn't really know much about Alpha twin Ethan Steiner, other than the fact that he's hot, has an identical twin, and kinda looks like a thumb; but what Stiles LEARNS about Ethan brings them closer together than Stiles would have ever expected. Furthermore, it really opens Stiles up (in more ways than one) about how he views his own kinks, and what he wants in his future. 
> 
> *Chapter includes **Incest Roleplay** , so if that is a no go, perhaps enjoy a past chapter until the next one is up.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the original prompt:
> 
> _(Ethan - Incest Kink)_  
>  _Ethan comes to Stiles and asks him to dress in some oversized clothes for Ethan to fuck him in. Stiles is fine with this, but the next day he notices Aiden wearing the same top Ethan fucked him in. A few days later when Ethan approaches him again Stiles asks if the clothes belong to his brother. Ethan tries to backtrack but Stiles says that he isn't judging and offered himself because he wants the wolves to freely express themselves. Ethan accepts and starts to pound him while talking about Stiles being his brother, how what they are doing is taboo but Stiles is so pretty he can't help but want to breed his brother. Stiles encourages him further by asking his big bro to dick him good._

Stiles has been enjoying the concept of costumes while fucking. 

This isn’t odd for a guy that grew up loving (and jacking off to) comic book heroes, and who gets hard thinking of his entire pack (plus maybe a special guest or two) taking him on while they are all dressed in their lacrosse gear. As a practicality, wearing something to get into character helps him become whatever his boys need him to be, to satisfy their desires. It makes Stiles feel something like a super hero himself. Right now, he’s looking at a vaguely familiar shirt. He can’t remember if he’s seen it at the mall, or on someone somewhere, but the white Henley top looks good on Stiles, even though it is far too big on his body, which he doesn’t mind since he rarely shows himself off in public. 

Stiles checks himself out in the bathroom mirror, fixing his hair, and checking his scent. Not that it matters too much. The guys in the pack seem to not mind him when he's stinking at any strength. Theo practically commands it, and Scott loves it when Stiles and he can smell like each other. Spraying his mouth with a mint breath spray (cause hygiene still matters with his Wolves) Stiles takes out his plug, zips up and quietly exits the bathroom, heading for Ethan’s room. Due to the extremely weird logistics involving twin Alphas who can merge into a single being, who are of an unidentifiable age and dubious income, who are somehow able to afford a 2 bedroom studio in Beacon Hills, Stiles no longer asks questions of his pack. Well, maybe just one, as he stands in the doorway.

“How do you want me, Eth?” 

Ethan Steiner is one of the twins, and Stiles isn’t gonna lie, the idea of getting double stuffed or Eiffel Towered by them is one of his favorite fantasies, but with the fact that one twin is gay and the other is straight (so far), that’s likely not going to happen anytime soon, or ever. Not that it's a complete loss, Stiles thinks, as he literally has more dick than he has time to take in a week. He hasn't even made it through every guy in the pack yet. Yet. 

Ethan beckons Stiles inside the room. He is seated on the bed which is, unironically, a twin bed, so there's not a lot of room to work on, but Stiles doesn't mind. It's a lot like Theo's dorm room bed, minus the handcuffs. Ethan looks amazing, his kind eyes and sexy smile light up the room. He's wearing just a pair of tight, dark blue jeans. A promising lump running down his left leg hints at the ass wrecker inside, and Stiles watches as Ethan's eyes drill into him, focused on his chest in that shirt. Stiles feels his nipples harden as he approaches the twin, who has his arms out, welcoming Stiles to him.

Ethan presses his face into Stiles’ covered chest, and inhales deeply, his fingers creeping to Stiles’ belt. “Mmmmm.” Ethan rumbles in his chest, as his fingers nimbly fumble with the buckle, pulling it open. He rubs his face in Stiles' pecs, softly nipping the hardened buds through the fabric, which he keeps deeply breathing in, and Stiles feels his erection own start to leak in his pants. Stiles reaches down and takes the hem of the shirt, and begins to pull it upwards so that Ethan can partake of his body, but the hunky twin stays Stiles’ hands. 

“Keep it on. You look so hot in this.” Ethan’s eyes are half lidded in desire, as he pulls Stiles down on top of him. Ethan nuzzles into Stiles again, wriggling out of his own pants. Stiles reaches down, gripping a happy handful of the guy's cock, squeezing the thickness in his grip, his thumb wiping a bead of slick leaking out of the teardrop shaped hole at the tip. Stiles kisses Ethan, their tongues dueling for dominance as Stiles begins to slowly jack the shorter top. Ethan grips Stiles possessively, and Stiles moans as he feels the twin taking charge. Whatever it is about a man taking charge of him, Stiles can't get enough. Ethan pulls Stiles pants down to just under his juicy bubble butt and, using a slicked finger, tests the slack of Stiles’ hole. Stiles gasps, and rocks his hips back into Ethan’s fingers, moaning as the digits curve slightly, seeking out Stiles’ sweet spot, causing him to arch and moan. 

“Oh... fuck... bro!” Stiles yelps. It’s all Ethan asked, really, to be called bro. Stiles loves the idea of bro culture, and its inherent homoeroticism, but also, getting dicked down hard and rough by a big dumb jock-bro type, which is Ethan, and his brother. Stiles’ hole twitches again at the thought of getting roasted on identical spits. 

Stiles places a knee on either side of Ethan's torso, seating his ass on the twin's cock, gently rocking back and forth. Ethan groans as Stiles grinds his slick hole onto his own shaft, Stiles using his talented crack to jack the top off. He is a man of many talents.

“Fuck me.” Stiles begs, “Take my ass, bro.” Stiles puts on his best dude voice, and it works because Ethan is in him in a flash, mounting Stiles on his lap, and fucking into the tight, slick hole that is Stiles Stilinski. 

"Ride it." Ethan commands, "Ride that fucking cock like a champ bro. Squeeze that fucking hole... Oh FUCK." Ethan growls as Stiles uses his chute to milk the cock thrusting inside of him. 

"So good bro. So much dick inside of me." Stiles rocks with abandon, gasping at the sensation of Ethan's hands moving up his thighs, to his waist, gripping Stiles by the hips, continuing to thrust hard and deep, then smooth and slow, sinking inch by inch, by inch, until all eight are buried inside Stiles' hot guts, before pulling out again, feeling Stiles' hole lock Ethan's cock head in before it can slip out.

"So fucking hot, bro." Ethan chants, his voice gruff as he watches Stiles ride his dick. He traces his hands up, cupping and kneading Stiles' chest, rolling his nipples between well practiced fingers. Stiles throws his head back and moans, feeling his own cock start to twitch. Ever since Scott started to pay special attention to them, and Liam all but began nursing on him after almost daily breedings, Stiles' nipples have become live wires for him. Ethan's fingers are working them with certainty, and Stiles knows he'll cum too soon if Ethan keeps going, so Stiles eases back. The dick in his ass exits with a squelchy slurp, and Ethan gets up so Stiles can lay on the bed, his hips raked up, presenting to Ethan. 

"Fill me up, bro? M'empty... need you... need cock..." Stiles moans as he feels Ethan's hands massage his warmed ass cheeks. 

"Need it bro?" Ethan grumbled. "Need me in there? Filling that pretty hole of yours?" Ethan leans in, flicking his tongue against Stiles' opened hole. Stiles sighs as Ethan's tongue slips inside, teasing Stiles' inner walls. 

"Broooooo!" Stiles whines. "Fuck me... fuck my hole..." Stiles voice hitches into a whine. Ethan sidles up behind Stiles, pushing the leaking head of his cock inside the hottest, wettest target he's ever known. He growls as he eases inside, bottoming out inside Stiles' heat, his pubes crushing into Stiles' crack. Stiles groans in ecstasy and eases down, so he's on his stomach, his cock pinned to the bed, and Ethan on top of his back.

Ethan pins Stiles down to the bed, planting his muscled forearms on either side of Stiles head. Stiles grips these corded pillars, and uses them for leverage, arching his back, trying to get Ethan deeper into his ass. “Oh fuck, bro, yeah, pound me bro, wreck me.” Stiles braces himself as Ethan's hips pump up and down, pistoning his thick flesh tube into Stiles, the slapping of their hips make a satisfying noise that's almost a house music tempo. Stiles moans his appreciation.

“Fuck bro…” Ethan coos into Stiles’ ear, nipping the flesh there. “You feel so fucking good, bro. So tight, and slick for me.” Stiles whimpers as Ethan changes his angle a bit and begins dragging his cock across Stiles’ prostate. The guy’s cock is beautiful, a perfectly curved eight, maybe eight and a half with a large swollen crown that resembles a blunt arrowhead, and a thick, almost knotty swell in the middle which makes it difficult for sucking, but damn perfect for digging out an asshole, as Stiles is discovering. As one would, Stiles begins to wonder if Aiden has the same shape, size and curve of cock as his identical twin brother. Stiles considers the logistics of being spitroasted by identical twin bro jocks, and wonders… well, that’s not important now.

Ethan is getting his dick wet, and good. His muscled hips slam into the soft swell of Stiles’ ass cheeks, making a sharp slapping sound that almost sounds like a spanking, which also gets Stiles into thinking really naughty thoughts involving Theo and the night Stiles got really bratty and suffered(?) a paddling at Theo's hand. Ethan dicks Stiles down eagerly, each rolling grind of his hips pushes himself into Stiles' heat. He lowers himself, and leaning into Stiles’ ear, growls, “Tell me you love it bro, tell me how much you need me inside you.” 

Stiles groans as Ethan hits his joy buzzer again, making Stiles see stars. Stiles runs his hands up and down Ethan’s powerful forearms, and moans. “Ethan, bro, your cock feels so fucking good beating my guts up. Fuck me bro, I need it, I need to get fucked hard by you. Fuck me bro, fuck me just like that! Yeah bro, you’re so fucking good!” 

Ethan pounds, pounds, pounds(!) into Stiles, and in no time at all, he’s filled Stiles up to the brim with him. Stiles is gasping, and sweaty, and really wants to take the shirt off, but Ethan wraps around Stiles, and buries his nose into the neckline, grumbling. “Bro, so fucking hot in your ass.” Ethan begins to nuzzle and chew on Stiles’ neck. “Need it again. Please, bro…?” Ethan begs, and Stiles is shocked because he can feel the limp cock inside of him getting hard again, filling up Stiles’ rectum. 

Damn near killed him, after the third time.

Stiles is on campus a few days later, and leaving the library after yet another epic bareback brawling with Boyd, who has actually been coming around to actually speaking to Stiles during sex, and even hanging out with him sans Erica once in a while. As Stiles leaves, he sees Ethan's twin brother Aiden entering the library through the opposite door, and Stiles almost crashes into a wall, after seeing the straight twin wearing the exact same shirt he’d gotten raw dogged in not a few days ago. 

Stiles shakes his head and lets it go. He used to swap clothes with Scott all the time when they were younger, and even now, Stiles will wind up with a shirt from the pack, especially if they’ve soaked him in whatever one he had been wearing. Half of Stiles’ shirts would be pregnant if they could get. 

Later that day, Ethan sends a text to Stiles, and asks to meet again. Stiles agrees, despite the fact that he knows he’s getting railed by Theo later that evening, and Liam later that night, so why not make a fucking day of it? Stiles hops into Roscoe and drives off to meet his meat. He arrives at Ethan and Aiden’s apartment, and loves the fact that the horny twin is already completely naked, erection hugging his abs, already drooling precome when he opens the door. 

Ethan pulls Stiles into the apartment, and pushes him against the wall, making out with him ravenously. In seconds, he’s pulling off Stiles’ backpack, then Stiles’ white shirt and red chinos, before carrying him into the bedroom. On the bed is a grey and blue striped shirt, which Ethan tells Stiles to put on and then to bend over and hold himself open. Stiles lands on the bed and fingers the shirt. “Hey. Probably not the best time to ask this.” Stiles holds the shirt up. “Is this your brothers?” 

Ethan blinks twice and shakes his head. “No.” Stiles tilts his head, he KNOWS he’s seen Aiden wear this because there’s a hole in the armpit, and there were jokes about this from the entire pack when they saw it on Aiden that one time. Ethan licks his lips nervously. 

“Well, it’s mine too.” Ethan blinks again. “You know, twins and all, sharing clothes, and shit.” He is clearly nervous, but Stiles is still curious. “Cause, Eth, I saw your brother wearing the shirt you fucked me in the other day.” 

Ethan turns red, and his mouth moves, as if he’s trying to come up with something on the spot. Stiles immediately goes in to damage control mode, and makes his voice understanding, the way his own Dad does when the man wants Stiles to confess something Stiles would rather not.

“Cause, you know, I’m not ever gonna judge you. In fact, I want to give you a safe space. Somewhere you can ask for whatever you want.” Stiles puts on the shirt. It’s definitely bigger on him, and he’s pretty sure he can smell Aiden's scent strongly on the fabric. 

Ethan looks like he’s both worried, and relieved, and Stiles removes his underwear, so now he’s just in the shirt, his hands pulling down the front to cover his rock hard, leaking erection. A wet spot forms on the front of the shirt. Ethan bites his lip. “I…. I just wanna… I think it’s hot. You know, the idea of… you know, brothers. Doing it.” Ethan is red as an apple, and unable to meet Stiles’ eyes. Stiles smiles softly, and reaches up to gently touch Ethan’s cheek. “You know, you’re not alone with that thought. A lot of people are curious about taboos like that, but, society makes it difficult to talk about that kind of stuff.” Stiles pulls Ethan’s face into the neck of his shirt, and he hears Ethan breathe in deeply.

“In fact,” Stiles continues, stroking Ethan's back, “A lot of times for people, their first crushes can actually _be_ on people like relatives, siblings, even parents.” Stiles watches as Ethan pulls back, eying him cautiously, as if he’s waiting for a punchline. “No, really.” Stiles says, scooting over on the bed. “There’s even like, entire porn genres devoted to incest kinks, which some people get off on, and others, not at all, but that’s like all porn.” 

Ethan sits next to Stiles, fascinated, as Stiles continues. “It’s like all other kinds of kinks. Some people get off on bondage, but others don’t. Some people are really into things like armpits.” Stiles shrugged and flushed a bit. “As long as people know what they’re getting into, and they’re consensual about it, it can make the sex incredible.” 

Flushing, Ethan looks relieved, like he might even cry a bit. “I just… it’s hot to me, and I know people think it’s weird. Like, it grosses people out…”

“Some people.” Stiles corrects, squeezing Ethan’s hand. “The entire reason I’ve been offering myself to all of you is because I WANT you all to explore the things you want, that you think you can’t. Just think of it like sex therapy.”

“So, you’re not grossed out?” Ethan asks, shyly. Stiles shakes his head. “Absolutely not. No judgements.” Stiles grins. “In fact, I’m really turned on by the idea. You know, you thinking of me as your brother.” 

Ethan bites his lip again, then nervously asks. “Would you do that… pretend for me?” Stiles catches the Beta’s eye. “Pretend what, Eth?” 

“Pretend to be my little bro?” Ethan’s thumb rubs over Stiles’ cheek, “My sexy, slutty, needy little bro, that needs his Big Bro’s big, hard cock.”

Stiles nods, grinning big, then lays back on the bed, spreading his legs. “I’m all yours, Big Bro.” Stiles bats his eyes, and strokes his hard, leaking cock. “Hey, Big bro?” 

“Yeah, little bro?” Ethan responds, shyly. He loves Stiles so much in this moment right now. 

Stiles blushes. “I have to tell you something, and I don’t want you to get mad.” 

Ethan shrugs. “What is it, little bro? You can tell me anything. I'll understand. I'll protect you.” 

Stiles grins and gets on his hands and knees, in front of Ethan. “I’ve got a great, big, huge crush on you.” Stiles looks down, grinning, flushed. He’s really getting into this. “I’ve had one forever.” 

Ethan grins, leans in and kisses Stiles, softly, sweetly. “I do too, little bro. A great big crush on you, sexy.” Ethan continues to kiss Stiles and they move back on his bed, Ethan’s cock is hard as stone again, and Stiles feels it smearing his abs with slick.

Stiles presses his erection into Ethan and moans as he feels Ethan grind into him, their slicked cocks sliding together. It takes his breath away for a moment as he tilts his head back. Ethan immediately attacks Stiles' neck with licks and kisses. “Big bro?” Stiles whimpers. “Will you put your big, fat bro cock inside my little bro hole?” Stiles barely gets the words out, before Ethan is kissing his mouth, as if he'd been waiting his whole, long life to be asked.

Ethan is a passionate lover, and this new side to him is equally attentive, arduous, and seductive. "Gotta get you ready, lil' bro." he coos at Stiles, reaching down, stopping as he feels Stiles' plug. "What's this, huh? What's in your little bro hole?" He gently tugs on the rubber toy, as Stiles moans, red with excitement. "Thats... uuuhhh... that's my... toy..." Stiles whimpers as he releases the toy from his now relaxed hole. "Got it cause I wann' have you inside me..." Stiles pouts, looking at Ethan. "Now I'm all empty, big bro. Can... can you fill me up, please?" 

Ethan's cock throbs with need, and he nods. "Of course I can, bro bro. What kinda big bro would I be..." Ethan speaks warm and low, inserting his fingers into Stiles' mouth, coating them with spit, and moving down to Stiles' hole. "...if I didn't take care of my lil' bro bro's needs?" Ethan's fingers enter Stiles, and sink inside the younger guy's velvet insides. "Can I do that? Can I fill you up?" Ethan kisses Stiles' shoulders. "If you wanna stop, or don't want it... I understand... we'll stop." 

Stiles shakes his head no, "Please don't stop!" Stiles cries out as Ethan's fingers tease that special nub inside of Stiles' ass. "Oh please keep going big bro! Need you... need you takin' care of me, need your love inside of me..." This last comes out as a whine, as Stiles feels his eyes sting with unexpected tears. Ethan holds Stiles tightly, even as his fingers keep rooting around in Stiles' ass.

"I got you bro bro. I got you... gonna love you good. Gonna show you how much you mean to me." Ethan kisses Stiles again. "Shhh... I got you lil' bro." 

Stiles nods. "Love you.... love you big bro... please... fuck me." 

Ethan moves them around on the bed, so that Stiles is on his back, legs over his hips, cock positioned at the winking gape of Stiles' asshole. Stiles holds on to Ethan’s broad, muscular neck, whimpering and trying to be as little bro as possible, because he is **INTO** this, and does not want to over think it, he just wants to enjoy being fucked. Only with Ethan, now with this layer of trust, of understanding between them, it's more like lovemaking. It is love making, because Ethan in sliding into Stiles, gently, measured. He's kissing Stiles like a lover, and it's the most stunning thing Stiles has felt yet. Not even Scott operates with him on this kind of a level. 

“So perfect, my beautiful little bro.” Ethan moans, gliding inside of Stiles and bottoming out, his balls crushing into Stiles’ tailbone. This isn't the fast and constant rutting of their past trysts, Ethan is seriously making love to Stiles, or at least, Stiles _as_ his little brother, but to Stiles that's just as good as being fucked himself. Besides, this is fucking hot. 

"Fuck... so good!" Stiles whines. "Feels SO GOOD inside of me Bro!" Stiles yelps as Ethan's cock triggers an immediate orgasm inside Stiles' ass. Ethan presses down, and smothers Stiles in kisses. 

"Shhhh... Not so loud..." Ethan pleads. "Can't let anyone hear... can't catch us..." 

Stiles whimpers and tilts his head back. "But... but... feels _SOOOOO_ good..." Stiles rasps. "Wanna do this forever... Big bro cock in my hungry hole..." 

"That's where it belongs..." Ethan growls into Stiles' neck. "That's where I belong... inside your little bro hole..." 

"So good..." Stiles whines, his arms around Ethan, holding on for dear life as the older Wolf fucks him with the kind of skill and care that only an older man can give, but with the kind of temderness that only a loved one can truly make you feel. 

“Thank you for letting me fuck you… for letting me breed you… such a naughty little bro.” Ethan growls into Stiles' ear. “I’m so lucky… this is so naughty… forbidden, so taboo, but I can’t resist you and your sweet, slippery hole.” 

“Need it, Big Bro…” Stiles moans and wraps his legs tight around Ethan’s waist, letting his mind shut completely off, as he gets pushed into another orgasm. Stiles rakes his fingernails down Ethan's back, listening to the guy growl, and feeling him pound harder into his guts. Stiles braces himself, because Ethan is definitely into this, and he is taking the idea of breeding his little bro seriously, and Stiles waits for Ethan to flood him good and deep. Stiles closes his eyes, focused on the intense sensations inside his being. Images of lovers on top of him, mounting him, using him... even... loving him.

Ethan holds Stiles closer. "Gonna... gonna do it... gonna flood you bro... you want it? Want me inside you? All warm and full?" 

Stiles nods, easily approaching bliss as he feels Ethan thicken, and shot after shot, after shot of hot Wolf seed flood his innards. Stiles is barely aware that he's come, mostly because he was distracted by whom he was thinking about when the dynamite went off all over himself. 

Stiles pants, feeling Ethan kiss and lick over his spent body. It feels more soothing than Theo taking his pain after a hard spanking. Ethan peppers Stiles with kisses, and Stiles is aware that tears are streaking down from behind Ethan's closed eyelids. "Thank you." Ethan whispers as Stiles pulls the man's head to his neck. Stiles let's his fingers stroke through Ethan's hair as he soothes him. "Welcome, m'big bro." Stiles responds. He shocked because once again, he's feeling Ethan swell inside of him again. It's both a strange, and wildly erotic feeling.

"Can I...." Ethan sighs, "I'm sorry, Stiles... Please...." Ethan rolls his hips and Stiles nods. "Fuck yeah big bro." Stiles encourages him. "Please... Fuck my hole. Need to feel it again... and again." Ethan buries his face in Stiles neck, chewing on the shirt. "Gonna fill you again, bro." Ethan promises. Which he does, three more times. He’s never seen Ethan happier, or more relaxed. 

Stiles is pleased that he's brought a sense of happiness, if not at least some peace to the handsome twin. Even Aiden seems to notice, which Stiles notices, but then understands, it's not about them as a unit, but Ethan as his own person, and Stiles loves having another guy he can think of in a role he's always wanted in his own life. They even start calling each other “big bro” and "lil bro" around the pack, which makes the others smile, but only Ethan and Stiles understand what it really means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> _Jackson is arrogant, cocky, and yes, stuck up. However, Jackson works like a fucking beast at being great at Lacrosse. Despite his middle of the road grades, Jackson works hard to maintain them, even if he pretends not to care. Hours and hours of physical training, and meticulously keeping an eye on his diet does mean that his body is in the 1% perfection strata of the human world, so Stiles does understand the air of arrogance that Jackson has floating around him, honestly, it's something he's earned._
> 
> _But Stiles knows something else about Jackson, and Stiles knows it well, because he has the same issue._
> 
> _Jackson moans as Stiles rides him, the lanky pale teen grinding his hips in a soft, circular motion on Jackson’s meat. Stiles’ large hands move to Jackson’s chest, kneading the muscles there, his thumbs brushing the erect nipples. The hard buds are firm and pink, and Stiles loves the way his captain’s eyes roll back into his head while he teases them. Jackson’s hands are above his head, his biceps flexed as he tenses his arms. Sweat mattes the hair in Jackson’s muscular armpits, and glistens on the man's chest._
> 
> _“Such a fucking stud, Jacks.” Stiles gasps as he strokes Jackson, fingertips tracing his muscles. “You’re so fucking sexy and muscular, such a fucking champion.” Stiles notes the small, secret smile on Jackson’s face, even managing to hear the almost inaudible “yes”, that Jackson lets out in agreement. Stiles knows Jackson needs that, even if Jackson never wrote so in the email._


End file.
